Sueño Frustrado
by HOMOFOGAS
Summary: Sueño estúpido. Dejar el orgullo de lado. Tai es un vidente. GTA y Legend of Zelda no son lo mismo. Sora no es una chica. Infiel e hipócrita. Manipuladora y aprovechadora. Pedir perdón con cigarros y culpabilidad ¡APROBAR! Sobornar. Ser repugnante…
1. ¿Dulce ilusión o amargas paranoias?

Se recomienda tomar muchos líquidos antes de leer este fic. No intente hacer nada de lo ocurrido en esta historia, si llega hacerlo se sugiere supervisión adulta. Cualquier queja o reporte de daño moral, favor de consultarlo con nuestros abogados. DATO DE ÚLTIMA HORA: Se recomienda ir al baño también y no estar ingiriendo líquidos o comida mientras lee este fic.

**Dedicado a todas las personas amantes del Mimato y el Taiora. Escrito con amor~~ **

**_**Len and Row.**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Sueño estúpido. Dejar el orgullo de lado. Tai es un vidente. GTA y Legend of Zelda no son lo mismo. Sora no es una chica. Infiel e hipócrita. Manipuladora y aprovechadora. con cigarros y culpabilidad ¡APROBAR! Sobornar. Ser repugnante… **MIMATO/TAIORA (L)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>**Digimon** _no es tuyo, ni de ella y mucho menos de él. Ya resígnate de una maldita vez._

* * *

><p><strong>Sueño Frustrado.<strong>

**Capítulo 1: ¿Dulce ilusión que soñé o amargas paranoias?**

* * *

><p>Logró divisarla a lo lejos, parada fuera del camarín donde Matt y su banda descansaban como era de costumbre antes de su concierto navideño. Miraba hacia la puerta con un dejo de miedo, nervios, preocupación… Para él era fácil saber eso, la conocía bien. Se acercó lentamente.<p>

—Sora, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó al estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella. Notó como su cuerpo temblaba, y no precisamente por el frío. Estaba muy nerviosa, se sorprendió de verlo ahí…

—Tai…

Sora lo había mirado unos instantes para luego observar lo que traía en sus brazos. Un regalo… Y saltaba a la vista que no era para él. Volvió su mirada hacia él, haciéndose a un lado nerviosa, mucho más que antes.

Fue cuando comprendió todo. Había una razón para que ella estuviese ahí… Una espantosa razón.

—¿Es para Matt? —se atrevió a preguntar con el dolor de su alma.

—Si… Es para Matt… —él sabía la respuesta, era bastante obvia.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó ignorando por completo sus sentimientos —. ¿Tú lo hiciste?

—Ay, no preguntes tanto…

Volvió a mirar la puerta, volvió a su notorio estado de nerviosismo y rigidez con el que había estado minutos antes de que llegara él. Lo que le diría, posiblemente a cualquiera que lo escuchase le sonaría a una broma por su parte, incluso ni él mismo se imaginó capaz de decirlo, pero ahí estaba… —Eh… Ve a verlo, deprisa… Ya van a empezar.

—Sí… —dijo ella al mismo tiempo que suspiraba. Lo miró dubitativa y con algo de pena por la situación. Le había dado la razón y sin embargo seguía ahí parada sin hacer nada, solo dudando.

Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y puso su mano derecha sobre el hombre de su amiga, por si, pese a todo lo que él pudiese sentir, Sora era su amiga, su mejor amiga… Y él antes que todo iba a apoyar a su mejor amiga. Si lo que necesitaba ella era que él le diera fuerzas para pasar esa puerta y darle su maldito regalo a Matt, él lo haría… Aunque le doliera el corazón. La miró con determinación, y con esa seguridad que solo él le podía expresar en ese momento, aunque ni él mismo la sintiera. Le sonrió al mismo tiempo que la empujó suavemente hacia la puerta.

—Ve, corre.

Sora avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta y volvió a mirarlo igual de insegura. —Pero… —dudó otra vez. Él intentó poner su mejor cara de seguridad ante la situación, indicándole que todo iba a salir bien. Ella esta vez sonrió —Está bien… Ahora regreso —. Le dijo con la misma bella sonrisa, y finalmente se adentró por el pasillo hasta el camarín de Matt.

La sonrisa que él mostraba ya no era segura y determinante, se había convertido en una sonrisa melancólica. Sabía que quizás su actitud había sido tonta y estúpida y que probablemente debió haber luchado más, pero simplemente no lo hizo…

—Llévale su regalo… Sora… —habló triste, para sí mismo.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! —¿Qué mierda había sido eso?

Comenzó a mirar a todos lados, desesperado. Su respiración se tranquilizó un poco más cuando se vio a sí mismo en su habitación, en el suelo de su habitación. Miró hacia su derecha, se había caído de la cama, como ya era costumbre.

Pasó sus dedos por su alborotado cabello, revolviéndolo aún más, si es que eso era posible y respiró hondamente para calmarse a sí mismo. ¿Qué carajo había sido ese sueño? Si es que se le podía llamar un sueño… Era más bien una pesadilla, una maldita, estúpida, fea, horrible y de mal gusto. Pésimo.

Aún desconcertado caminó hacia la cocina en pijama, que consistía solo en la parte de abajo de un buzo cualquiera, se sirvió un vaso de agua que bebió de un solo sorbo y volvió a dejarlo en el lavaplatos. Fijó su mirada en el microondas, especialmente en la hora que éste indicaba, las 11:20, tenía clases a las 8:30 _¡Ah, bueno…!_ Eso indicaba que estaba solo en casa, su padre en el trabajo, Kari en la escuela y su madre probablemente había ido a hacer algunos trámites o quién sabe qué, lo importante era que no había nadie más en casa, y lo agradeció enormemente.

Decidió que una ducha le ayudaría a sacar de su mente aquella horrible y poco realista pesadilla… ¿Sora dándole un regalo a Matt? ¿Con obvias intenciones de ser más que su amiga? Porque si… Era bastante obvio. A él nunca le había regalado nada así… Y cuando recibía un regalo de parte de ella, no le ponía tanto drama para entregárselo, tampoco se sonrojaba, porque si, estaba sonrojada, la vio en su sueño, ¡PESADILLA! Estaba nerviosa por darle su estúpido regalo a Matt.

Pero Matt tenía novia… Ese maldito bastardo, jugando con los sentimientos de Mimi y además con los de Sora, y Sora… ¿Qué clase de amiga era? Yendo a darle regalitos al novio de su mejor amiga… ¡Por Dios, qué indignación! Y Matt, ¿para qué hablar de él? Era el peor de todos, el muy imbécil sabía de sus sentimientos hacia la pelirroja, ¿y aún así tenía el descaro de aceptar su regalo? Porque lo había aceptado, era obvio también. Se estaban riendo en sus caras…

Cerró sus ojos sintiendo las gotas de agua caer sobre su rostro, ni aún así se podía relajar. La imagen de Sora con ese regalo en sus brazos asaltaba su mente a cada rato, y encima él la apoyaba… ¿Qué clase de persona era? ¿Un buen amigo? Sí, claro… Era el idiota más grande del planeta, traicionándose a si mismo… ¿Y lo que había pasado entre ambos, no importaba? Todas aquellas ocasiones en las que ellos dos compartían más que miradas, palabras, sonrisas, caricias… ¿Por dónde se las metía? Sabía que no eran novios, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que la relación que mantenía con Sora no era de una simple amistad, es que ¿en qué mundo mirarse de esa manera, tomarse la mano de esa manera, sonreírse de esa manera, hablarse de esa manera, insinuándose cosas y… besarse así, de esa manera, correspondía a una simple amistad? Solo conocía un lugar… Jersey Shore, y estaba seguro de no pertenecer a un lugar tan retorcido como ese…

La ducha no le había ayudado en nada, seguía pensando en el estúpido sueño. Todavía no podía creer que fuese tan estúpido como para apoyarla y encima decirle cosas como "Ve a verlo, deprisa" o "Ve, corre"… Si hubiese estado en su sano juicio él JAMÁS EN LA VIDA le habría dicho semejantes barbaridades. Además eso sonaba completamente estúpido, despechado, cobarde y resignado… Él no se resignaba a una cosa así. Él quería a Sora, y no estaba dispuesto a ver como otro hombre que NO la merece, se la llevara de su lado.

Él era tonto y estúpido, si, lo reconocía, pero nunca tan estúpido como para dársela en bandeja a otro imbécil, no señor, eso algo que simplemente no estaba dentro de sus planes. Pasó su mano por el espejo para poder verse a sí mismo en él.

No entendía como un tonto sueño podía afectarlo tanto, llegando a tal punto de pensar que lo que había soñado realmente había pasado… Qué imbecilidad más grande… Pero más allá de eso, no era parecer un loco y desquiciado su mayor preocupación, sino la inseguridad que ese sueño había causado en él, la duda de no saber cuáles eran los sentimientos de la pelirroja hacia Matt, porque en realidad no lo sabía, quizás ella si estaba enamorada de Matt, como lo dejó ver su sueño, y no se atrevía a decírselo… Y ahora menos, tomando en cuenta que tenía novia, su mejor amiga… Pero siendo así, suponiendo que los sentimientos de Sora hacia Matt si existían, entonces ¿por qué tener esos momentos de… "amigos con ventaja" —definió— con él? Era una estupidez, una traición, una bajeza… Por un momento se sintió usado.

* * *

><p>Puso su dedo índice sobre el botón del timbre, no lo oprimía con fuerza porque aún seguía mentalizándose sobre lo que estaba por pasar. Y de nuevo bajó su mano.<p>

Tenía parado frente a la puerta cerca de veinte minutos, tiempo en los que las ganas de salir corriendo lo invadían. Pero recordar el motivo por el que estaba ahí, fuera de la casa de la pelirroja, le daba el impulso de quedarse, aunque sea inmóvil como idiota tragando moscas.

Maldita falta de valor que le daba oprimir el maldito timbre. Maldito el motivo por el que estaba ahí. Maldita cobardía, que le costaba alzar la mano, poner su dedo sobre el botón y aplastarlo… como lo estaba haciendo precisamente en esos momentos.

—¿Matt? —la pelirroja fue quién abrió la puerta —pasa —se hizo a un lado de la puerta para dejar entrar al rubio.

El chico entró sin decirle nada. Sora le indicó que podía tomar asiento. A decir verdad, la pelirroja estaba preocupada por la visita tan sorpresiva de Matt y por su actitud tan seria y su cara de… enigma.

El chico suspiró, buscando dentro de su bolsillo su cajetilla de cigarros, lo que iba a decir está fuerte, es vergonzoso y necesita que su cigarrito que le dé valorcito para decirlo. Cuando por fin la encontró dentro de su enorme bolsillo que parecía conducir las cosas a otra dimensión, la abrió y llevó rápidamente el cigarro a su boca, estaba dispuesto a prenderlo…

—Ni se te ocurra fumar aquí —dijo exaltada. Una vena estaba pintada en su frente. Qué grosero era.

—Necesito fumar.

—Pues aquí no. Si quieres baja, fuma y subes y me dices a qué vienes.

El rubio puso sus ojos en blanco. —¿Vamos al balcón? —Sora estaba loca, si bajaba y fumaba el cigarro, al subir iba a necesitar fumarse otro, era totalmente ridículo. Fumaría, subiría, diría una palabra y necesitaría otro cigarro para pronunciar otra palabra. Se acabaría la caja de cigarros y no terminaría de decir a qué vino. No gracias.

La chica suspiró. —¿Necesitas estar fumando para decírmelo? —el rubio asintió desesperadamente —vamos entonces.

Abrió sus fosas nasales, aire fresco que sería contaminado por el humo de su cigarro. Él si insultaba a Ozono. Llevó el cigarrito a su boca, lo prendió y sintió como rápidamente hizo efecto en él; la tensión disminuyó, se relajó su cuerpo y mierda… Sora lo estaba mirando.

—¿Me vas a decir de una maldita vez? —preguntó de mala gana.

Al parecer Matt solo quería que ella lo viera destruyéndose los pulmones. El chico estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del balcón y ella para ejercer presión y hacerlo hablar más rápido se puso frente a él, estaba recargada en el barandal.

El rubio expulsó el humo. Talló su ojo izquierdo, esta mujer era tan mandona y neurótica, menos mal que él ya tenía a alguien dulce y tierna con él y con sus vicios. Si bien Mimi también lo regañaba por su adicción al tabaco, siempre le llamaba la atención con calidez, la pelirroja en cambio solo logró que le dieran escalofríos.

Y seguía viéndolo. Cada vez se sentía más intimidado, estaba pensando en que era una mala idea estar ahí. Inhaló de nuevo el humo del cigarro y después lo soltó.

Una bocanada para ganar agallas. —Necesito tu ayuda —masculló bajando la mirada.

—¿En qué? —Sora se cruzó de brazos —si es otra vez Mimi, déjame decirte que mi lealtad de mejores amigas y mi código ético femenino me hace mandarte al diablo.

—No, no es Mimi. No la metas en esto —dejó caer las cenizas de su cigarrillo —es sobre mí.

—¿Esta plática no es mejor con hombres? ¿qué tal Tai?

Matt abrió sus ojos. A Sora ya le estaba haciendo daño pasar tanto tiempo con el moreno. Era una pervertida. —Por Dios mujer —se sonrojó bastante —¡Sácate esas ideas de la cabeza! —comenzó a fumar desesperadamente.

—Qué quieres que piense si no estás siendo claro.

—Ya te dije que no es sobre Mimi y ni de eso —exclamó escandalizado.

—Entonces —dijo desganada.

Matt encendió otro cigarro. Sora era la única que podía sacarlo de su problema, también estaba Izzy, pero el pobre no tiene ni tiempo para respirar y para que él le quite los pocos minutos libres que tiene, no señor, lo mismo sucedía con el superior, la escuela lo absorbía por completo.

Miró hacia el techo, mientras expulsaba el humo del cigarro.

—Antes me tienes que prometer que nadie se enterara de esto —seguía mirando hacia arriba.

—Tanto misterio me está asustando.

Habló seria. El comportamiento de su amigo no le estaba gustando. El rubio la miró directo a los ojos a su amiga, exigiendo que lo prometiera. La chica se limitó a alzar los hombros, dando luz verde que esta conversación se quedaría entre los dos, el siguió viéndola.

—Está bien… lo prometo —se puso su mano derecha en el corazón y alzó la izquierda.

El rubio sonrió de medio lado dejando caer unas cuantas cenizas. —Reprobé matemáticas —alzó rápidamente la cabeza, para tratar de esconder su sonrojo. Sentía una vergüenza tremenda.

—No entiendo por qué no quieres que nadie se entere. Es lo más normal reprobar matemáticas y yo te dije que llegaras temprano a clase que la asistencia contaba mucho, pero no ibas, eras impuntual y cuando asistías el profesor te sacaba junto con Tai —la pelirroja inició con su sermón —¿Cuándo es tu examen?

—Lo sé, lo sé —habló con otro tono de voz. ¿Vino solo para que esta mujer le gritara y le dijera que era un irresponsable? —en dos semanas.

—¡Hasta ahora me lo dices!

—¡Hasta ahora pude convencerlo de que me aplicara el examen! —respondió igual de histérico —argumentó que no tenía derecho a hacerlo porque tenía demasiado faltas y porque reprobé todas las unidades. Pero logré convencerlo, dándole boletos para mis conciertos, un autógrafo y una foto a su hija —prosiguió con desagrado. Recordar como compró al profesor le daba vergüenza.

—¿No pudiste sacarle una nota aprobatoria? —preguntó incrédula.

—No porque su hija es la segunda fan más desquiciada que tengo. Es casi peor que Jun —volvió a fumar compulsivamente, recordar que su fan casi lo asfixia cuando le tomaron la fotografía era traumático. ¿Cuándo su mente empezaría a bloquear esos recuerdos?

La pelirroja hizo una mueca de desagrado, si era casi peor que Jun, la acosadora número uno de Matt, lo que el profesor le pedía para aprobarlo era que saliera con su adorada hija. Y el rubio jamás dejaría a Mimi por ninguna chica, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. De seguro la experiencia fue más que mala para él, al juzgarlo por su actitud; aferrada al tabaco, arrebatada y con cara de susto.

—Te entiendo, pero si me hubieses hecho caso —suspiró —en fin, ya no hay tiempo para regaños. Pero quiero que me respondas… ¿Por qué no quieres que nadie se entere?

De nuevo venían las preguntas que quería evitar. Negó con la cabeza, mientras se aferraba a otro cigarro.

—Olvídalo, no tienes por qué responderme.

Obvió la chica. A Matt le daría vergüenza demostrarle a su amada novia que era un vago, mal estudiante y mal ejemplo. No quería destruir la imagen que ella tenía de él; el novio perfecto, el chico con imagen de rudo, pero tierno, el malo, el rockero sensual y el hombre ideal para la princesita del cuento de hadas.

* * *

><p>Su grado de paranoia iba en aumento, tenía que contarle este loco sueño u horrenda pesadilla alguien de una vez por todas. Pero la pregunta era a quién… Joe estaba demasiado ocupado con la escuela para estarlo mortificando con sus boberías, el tiempo de Izzy era muy valioso, sabía que ambos abrirían campo en sus atoradas agendas solo para que él contara que pasa con él, pero él no quería ser el inútil perro egoísta que interrumpa a sus amigos con ñoñerías. Kari y Takeru, ambos eran demasiado jóvenes para entender las cosas de la gente grande. A Sora era obvio que no se lo podía contar y a Matt en estos momentos no quería verlo ni en pintura, por ser el mayor idiota de todo el universo. Lo que le dejaba libre al alma pura de Mimi, lo que iba a hacer podía ser muy imprudente, porque ella también podía resultar afecta con sus metáforas, analogías, retóricas, sus hipótesis, ¡Pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien que no fuera el espejo!<p>

Suspiró pesadamente. Aunque era mejor que te dañen con la verdad a que te maten con la mentira, él no sería capaz de contarle todo lo que ha estado dándole vueltas en la cabeza, si en dado caso resultan verídicos, los únicos que deben de hablar con ella son Sora y el imbécil de Matt. Lo único que haría él sería contar su sueño, trataría de reprimir sus locas ideas y sus paranoias para centrarse solo en una cosa, decirle lo que soñó a Mimi y como se siente con eso, además solo sería como una advertencia para la chica. Advertirle qué… ¿Qué en sus sueños abunda la idea de que Matt y Sora traen onda? Ignorando que ella es la novia y la mejor amiga y también omitiendo el hecho de que ÉL es el mejor amigo de ambos…

Estaba a nada de darse golpes contra la pared si no se lo contaba a alguien. Ya desahogándose las cosas se podían poner más claras.

—Mimi —saludó. Justo a quien quería ver se encontró.

La chica se acercó sonriente hacia donde él estaba. —¿Estás bien? ¡Parece que tienes días sin poder dormir!

—La verdad es que no me la he pasado bien últimamente.

La castaña se alarmó. —¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —puso una mano en el hombro de él, después de todo, sí iba a ser un perro egoísta que solo para desahogarse le contaba esto a la comprensiva Mimi, que él sabía podía darle apoyo moral y reconfortarlo.

El moreno asintió viéndola directamente a los ojos. —Tuve un sueño horrible.

Mimi alzó las cejas. Según ella las mujeres eran las únicas que buscaban el significado de los sueños y también eran las ÚNICAS que contaban éstos a sus amigas, ¿habrá soñado con muerte? Eso eran los peores sueños de todos, porque experimentabas el peor dolor y una angustia tremenda. Tai era un tontito, no se daba cuenta que los sueños son solo eso, y que soñar muerte significa que buscas algún cambio importante en su vida, si el moreno tuviera la idea de buscar qué significa, capaz no estuviera tan angustiado, menos mal que tenía a una amiga tan preparada con ese tema… mordió su labio. Una vez ella soñó con fantasmas y prácticamente no dejó a Matt dormir, porque hizo que hablara con ella toda la noche vía celular. ¿Tai le tenía miedo a los fantasmas o a los duendes? ¡Esos igual eran feos!

—¿Qué tipo de sueño? —cuestionó confundida por sus dos teorías.

El moreno cerró los ojos dispuesto a contarlo todo.

—… y la motivé a ir a darle el regalo a Matt, aunque yo por dentro me estuviese muriendo —terminó de contar. La castaña lo había estado oyendo atentamente.

—¿Regalo de amigos o regalo de que hay algo más entre los dos? —analizó la castaña, al parecer de Tai la chica se mantuvo serena. ¿Cómo podía estar así?

—De que tenían algo, lo tenían. Estoy seguro —contestó tristemente.

—¿Eso fue todo? —ladeó su boca.

¡¿NO LO ESCUCHÓ O QUÉ? ¿Quién es ella y qué le hizo a MIMI? Parecía que le había estado hablando a la pared, le contó su desgarradora pesadilla, ella también conoce lo que siente por Sora, prácticamente le contó todo con el corazón en la mano y ella le salió con ¿Eso fue todo? ¿Qué parte no le quedó CLARA? SU MEJOR AMIGO y la chica que quiere. ELLA le regaló algo. Eso es para matarlos y luego suicidarse, es una traición y ella también sale embarrada, porque es novia del cretino de Matt.

—¿No me escuchaste o qué? —comentó desconcertado —¡ELLA le llevó un regalo! Se coquetearon descaradamente y yo motivé a que se lo llevara.

—Sí, te oí perfecto, pero no entiendo por qué te alteras tanto, es un simple sueño.

El moreno gruñó. —Fue mala idea contarte.

—Es que a quién le cuentes te va a decir lo mismo —dijo aburrida —¡Es un sueño! No pretendas que con esto empiece a sospechar de Matt, mi novio, y Sora, mi mejor amiga, tal como lo estás haciendo tú, ellos son tus mejores amigos Taichi. No seas tan fantasioso e infantil.

—Si tú lo hubiese soñado estarías peor que yo —se cruzó de brazos.

—No creo —sonrió —y no hagas pucheros, eso me toca a mí. Seré ingenua y todo lo que quieras, pero un sueño o una pesadilla jamás me harán sospechar de mi novio y de Sora —hizo una larga pausa —y tú debería de dejar de jugar GTA y dejar de vivir en un mundo de fantasía.

—¿GTA? —achicó sus ojos.

—¿Es dónde rescatas a Zelda no? —el moreno negó —¿Dónde sale Link?

—The legend of Zelda. Y el GTA es el Grand Theft Auto —le daba clases de moral y ni buenos ejemplos les daba. Además mundo de fantasía, mira quién habla la princesa de un cuento de Disney.

—Es lo mismo. Ambos son una porquería de videojuegos que estropean tu mente —se volteó indignada.

Y ahora se metía con sus videojuegos. Le dice fantasioso, insulta sus videojuegos, solo faltaba que ofendiera el fútbol. Estúpido Matt que tenía paciencia para aguantarla, aunque él también era igual de amargado y se dormía viendo el fútbol.

Sora era su única compañera ideal, que miraba y amaba el fútbol como él y ella sí sabía diferenciar los videojuegos.

Estúpido Matt… que soportaba a la princesa, nada "fantasiosa", insulta pasiones de hombres.

* * *

><p>Aún seguía impactada por lo infantil que fue el moreno, llegar a sospechar de todos por un simple sueño. Dejara de ser hombre, por qué no se sienta y busca en internet el significado de lo que soñó, así se liberaba de tantos pensamientos absurdos y mortificaciones en vano. Aunque para ella todo era obvio; lo único que su subconsciente le estaba queriendo dar a entender es que dejara sus estúpidos temores a lado y se apresurara en confesarle su amor a Sora. Porque era totalmente falso y ridículo el posible amorío de la pelirroja y el rubio. Era absurdo, a veces Tai la hace reír tanto. Los celos lo están llevando a un punto de quiebre; paranoias, esquizofrenia, delirio de persecución y todo por ser un miedoso.<p>

Caminaba con sus zapatos de alto tacón, la mejor herramienta para lucir bien arreglada y sensual. Mantenía la vista bien el alto, mientras se dirigía a la casa de su amiga para contarle lo que pasó con Tai y para que ésta le diera la razón, aunque si se trataba del moreno, la pelirroja siempre iba a mover cielo, mar y tierra para defenderlo y justificar sus boberías. Pero ella como buena amiguita que era, tenía que omitir esto y armar el debate donde los puntos de vista de las ambas contrastaban. Era una tarde con bastante sol y para lucir más fashion y proteger sus hermosos ojos castaños de los crueles e insensibles rayos del sol, tomó unos lentes de sol estilo aviador.

Siempre digna y como una dama de suma elegancia, caminaba con gracia provocando que nadie la ignorara. Mimi portaba unos jeans deslavados, combinado con una blusa amarilla de tirantes, uno bolso beige, con detalles en café, que combinaba con su cinturón de éste último color y sus hermosas zapatillas de tacón de aguja. Y todo esto lo remató con unos hermosos lentes de sol dorados. ¿Quién la iba a ignorar si ella siempre impone estilo, feminidad, elegancia y moda?

Estaba segura que ni Paris Hilton caminaba como ella. Esbozó una sonrisa, porque a pesar de haber caminado más de seis cuadras no se había cansado y mucho menos había sudado, ella siempre estaría presentable, esa es su esencia.

Momento. Paró en seco su caminata, le faltaba cruzar la calle para llegar al edificio donde estaba el departamento de su mejor amiga, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando miró salir por la puerta de éste a su NOVIO junto con su MEJOR AMIGA.

Arrugó la nariz, solo estaban ellos dos. Y de inmediato comprendió que no tenían que verla. Corrió, siempre como una dama, a esconderse tras un auto que estaba estacionado en la acera donde estaba ella. Se agachó lo suficiente para evitar ser vista por ellos, frunció el ceño… ¿Qué hacía Matt con ella? Retiró los lentes de sus ojos, solo los deslizó un poco por su nariz, y para que no se cayeran por completo lo sostuvo con su dedo, el objetivo era poder ver más claramente la imagen de ESOS dos JUNTOS.

Ojalá pudiera tener el oído súper desarrollado para poder escuchar lo que está comentando. Sus lentes seguían estorbando, se los quitó por completo aunque siguió sujetándolos cerca de su rostro. Era RARO. MUY RARO. TURBIO. RUIN, VIL Y BAJO. ¿Existe la posibilidad de que el sueño de Tai sea realidad?, que haya sido una visión, o una señal de que los dos sujetos que están frente a ella tengan una especie de AMORÍO.

Eso no podía ser cierto. Era imposible que Tai predijera el futuro. Además no podía desconfiar de su novio y su mejor amiga solo por la retorcida mente del moreno, pero esta escena que estaba presenciando era sospechosa, no tenía nada de malo que estén juntos pero por qué ninguno se lo comentó, el rubio por ser su novio y ella por ser su mejor amiga. Sintió malestar ante la probabilidad de que el sueño del moreno sea una visión. De repente miró como ambos tomaban caminos diferentes, no hubo ni un beso y ningún acercamiento, cada quién se fue por su lado. Ahora todo estaba raro, si en verdad tuvieran algo, conociendo a Matt, él la hubiese acompañado hasta su destino y si dada la casualidad no podía, la despedida entre ambos iba a ser muy distinta a esa.

Cuando los dos se alejaron, enderezó su posición, volvió a colocar sus lentes de sol, pasó sus dedos por su cabello. Y suspiró, ¿Qué debía hacer? Contárselo a Tai, quizá le dé una sabia respuesta. Sacó su celular para ver la hora, quizá todavía estaba en su práctica de fútbol, con suerte le respondería y se podrían ver, después de todo no está muy lejos de la escuela.

—Hola —respondió a través del su teléfono celular, al terminar de escribirle un mensaje a Tai, donde lo citaba en el centro comercial, dejando en claro que era urgente verse —bien y tú amor —era Matt.

—_¿Vas a estar en tu casa más tarde o dónde te veo? —_escuchó lo que le decía. La castaña rodó los ojos, ahora sí quería verla, pues no… ahora ella no estaba disponible.

—No estoy en mi casa y me temo que no te puedo ver —esta tarde se la dedicaría a Tai, para que juntos encuentren respuestas.

—_¿Por qué? _

—Porque voy a ver a un AMIGO —hizo especial énfasis en la última palabra. Tratando de atormentarlo aunque sea un poquito con sus palabras —y se me está haciendo tarde. Adiós —colgó no de una manera muy sutil ni cariñosa.

Apagó su celular. Era un maquiavélico plan para tener a Matt al borde de la histeria, lo conocía como a la palma de su mano y sabía que no se quedaría conforme con la forma en que le habló y por como colgó, los celos y la intriga se lo comerían, la llamaría, ella tendría el celular apagado unas horas. Lo prendería, y el rubio seguiría marcándole, y hasta que no tenga al menos diez llamadas perdidas de él respondería el celular y le diría que sí estaba con su amigo, que lo quería y luego colgaría de nuevo.

Sonrió guardando su celular.

_Manos en la obra._

* * *

><p>—¡Mimi!, ¡Mimi! —gritó aún con el teléfono pegado en la oreja —mierda le había colgado. ¿Qué era eso que iba ir a ver a un amigo? Y esa despedida tan nada cariñosa… ¿Ahora qué pasaba?<p>

Intentó marcar de nuevo, pero solo recibía respuesta de la operadora: _El número que usted marcó está apagado o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio._ Respiró para tranquilizarse, de seguro se le había descargado la pila, pero aún seguía inquieto ella y el supuesto amigo.

* * *

><p><em>Ya, eso sería, por ahora :) Esta idea salió a partir de Noche Buena (SI! Desde el año pasado que venimos webiando con esto xD) cuando empezaron con el webeo del aniversario del Sorato… Así que, en conjunto con mi estimada, fina, educada y sensual <strong>Roww<strong>, les traemos hoy en día esta historia diferente :) Esperamos de todo corazón que les guste :D Y como sabemos de antemano que a ninguno (a) de ustedes les gusta el Sorato xD les pido como un favor personal de **Len** xD que lean TODA la primera parte, porque por culpa de ESA parte, tuve que mamarme el capítulo o al menos esa parte en especial, para hacerla lo más "realista" posible, y si a mi me dolió la weá, a ustedes también… He dicho xD Gracias :B_

_Esperamos que les haya gustado y que dejen muchos RR y nos hagan leer harto a nosotras también :) Eso nos gustará :D_

_Cuídenseeee :D Nos leemos :)_

**_Len&Row ~_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Row<em> **opina que nada, tiene tos y no puede hablar :( pido una cadena de oración para que recupere su voz.


	2. Al ingrato, con la suela del zapato

**Disclaimer:** Digimon y ninguno de sus personajes te pertenece, cuántas veces te tenemos que decir que dejes volar tus locas fantasías, te resignes y madures de una maldita vez.  
><em>Recomendamos que comas frutas y verduras, que tengas una alimentación balanceada, que estudies con tiempo para tus exámenes y que valores la escuela. Saca buenas notas, no andes de flojo y olvídate de la parranda.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sueño Frustrado<strong>

**Capítulo 2: Al ingrato, con la suela del zapato**

* * *

><p>Se había llevado todo el tiempo en suspiros, la idea de que a Sora pudiera gustarle Matt lo tenía al borde de la histeria, aunque por fuera se viera sereno y despreocupado como siempre, por dentro era una bomba de tiempo, sabía que en cualquier momento explotaría<p>

—_Es que a quién le cuentes te va a decir lo mismo —dijo aburrida —¡Es un sueño! No pretendas que con esto empiece a sospechar de Matt, mi novio y Sora, mi mejor amiga, tal como lo estás haciendo tú, ellos son tus mejores amigos Taichi. No seas tan fantasioso e infantil._

¿Fantasioso? ¿Infantil? Va, patrañas… Al parecer hoy todos estaban en su contra. —"Y tú debería de dejar de jugar GTA y dejar de vivir en un mundo de fantasía." —habló intentando imitar la voz aguda de Mimi —. Já… Lo dice alguien que se cree una Princesa de Disney…

—¡Yagami! —escuchó gritar a su entrenador. Volteó hacia él y se lo encontró haciendo un montón de señas eufóricamente acompañados por sus guturales gritos, ¿qué quería decir? Vio hacia abajo y notó que era él quien tenía posesión del balón en ese momento y también como venían un montón de jugadores del equipo contrario corriendo hacia él como velociraptors. Con la mirada buscó algún ángulo al que pidiera mandar un pase.

—¡Hiro! —le gritó a su compañero para luego pegarle al balón, justo a tiempo antes de que llegara otro a arrebatárselo. No podía seguir así de baboso, tenía que concentrarse si quería jugar bien en el torneo universitario y ganarlo, y si quería hacerlo tendría que separar muy bien las cosas. Sacaría aunque sea por los siguientes 30 minutos que quedaban de entrenamiento, a Sora, Matt y su estúpida pesadilla de su cabeza y se concentraría en el juego.

En menos de 10 minutos el moreno ya había hecho dos goles, quedándose por el momento con la victoria, había jugado en todas las posiciones, como defensa, evitando más de un gol en su arco, en el mediocampo, recibiendo y dando perfectamente los pases, como delantero, volante izquierdo, derecho… Lo había conseguido, olvidarse de la estúpida y secreta relación que mantenían sus amigos en su sueño, ahora era todo un crack en la cancha, un jugador multifacético que ayudaría a su equipo a ganar el torneo universitario, lo verían los dirigentes de algún Club importante, como el Tokyo, lo llamarían para jugar con ellos, se convertiría en el mejor, luego lo llamarían a la selección, y de ahí, el camino para irse a jugar a Europa estaba más que listo, y de paso se olvidaría de esa aprovechadora y el otro traidor.

El entrenador había dado término al partido y por tanto, al entrenamiento mismo. Ya sus compañeros se dirigían a los camarines para ducharse y cambiarse, él prefirió quedarse un rato más en la cancha. Necesitaba pensar, el aire fresco le haría bastante bien…

Se quitó la camiseta y tapó su cara con ella, para quitarse un poco el sudor que había provocado el entrenamiento. Le pareció raro tanto silencio, por lo general cuando él o cualquier otro chico del equipo se quitaban la camiseta o elongaban previo al entrenamiento en sí, se escuchaban muchas chicas locas y con las hormonas revolucionadas gritar. Miró a las gradas, esperando no encontrarse a nadie, pero no, había alguien ahí, alguien a quien no quería encontrarse. Ella le sonrió. En cualquier otro momento de la vida, él hubiese ido donde ella babosamente presumiendo su bien trabajado cuerpo y subiéndose el ego al notar como la pelirroja lo miraba más de la cuenta, pero este no era un momento cualquiera… A paso rápido caminó hacia los camarines, obligándose a sí mismo a no mirar las gradas.

* * *

><p>Era extraño, por lo general Tai era el primero en salir de los camarines, el solo hecho de tener que estar un lugar lleno de hombres desnudos y dándose nalgadas descaradamente le parecía homosexual, por ello no entendía por qué el moreno seguía ahí ¿Se habrá cambiado de bando? Por favor, no…<p>

Suspiró nuevamente, recargando su cuerpo una vez más sobre la pared, volteó hacia la puerta de las duchas al escuchar el ruido proveniente de ésta.

—Hola —saludó amable como siempre Hiro.

Sora le sonrió, pero su semblante siguió triste. —Hola —respondió.

—Si quieres puedes entrar, ya salimos todos… Menos él —dijo antes de despedirse de la chica.

¿Tan obvia era? ¿Tan obvios eran los dos?

Entró silenciosamente al lugar, encontrándose a Tai dándole la espalda sentado a lo largo en una banca, con sus piernas a cada lado de ésta. Ya estaba vestido y listo para salir, no entendía por qué aún no lo había hecho.

A medida que se iba acercando a paso lento y callado hacia el moreno, fue fijándose en algunos detalles, que no se ponía a pensar muy a menudo, por ejemplo, en lo bien que le quedaban las camisetas sin mangas al moreno, dejando ver a simple vista sus fuertes brazos, su espalda ancha y sus músculos ligeramente marcados. Mordió su labio inferior. _¡San Fútbol! _Se sentó frente a él, de la misma manera que él, provocando que el moreno levantara la vista que había estado pegada al asiento.

—Hola —saludó ella. Tai solo se limitó a verla del mismo modo neutro que hace rato en la cancha. Era como si quisiese descubrir algo en sus ojos ámbar —¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Cómo sabes qué me pasa algo? —preguntó sin siquiera desviar la mirada de sus ojos, con esa misma expresión de un niño pequeño enojado porque sus padres se negaron a comprarle un juguete. Ella sonrió, por la pregunta, su obvia respuesta y por la mueca que había adoptado él.

—Porque te conozco… Porque me basta con verte a los ojos para darme cuenta que te pasa algo.

Manipuladora. Eso era lo que ella era, una manipuladora… Le decía cosas lindas solo para desviar su mente y llevarla a un lugar hermoso y desconocido donde Sora solo tenía ojos pasa él y palabras lindas que lo dejaban babeando por ella, bajó la mirada hasta sus labios, para ver como los mordía nerviosamente… Él debería morder sus labios así… ¡Manipuladora! Estaba jugando con su mente otra vez. La verdad era que ahora a la pelirroja quizás poco le importaban las cosas que habían pasado entre los dos, ahora estaba usando sus sensuales encantos para que pasara desapercibido como había jugado con él y sus sentimientos… Era una aprovechadora y una manipuladora, y tenía todas las virtudes para manipularlo, era bastante fácil con aquellos grandes ojos ámbares, sus largas pestañas, esos labios… Podía sentir como sus rodillas se tocaban debido a la forma como estaban sentados…

—¿No tienes algún regalo que ir a entregar o algo así? —atacó en un intento que esconder sus enormes deseos pasionales. No iba a sucumbir ante sus encantos. No más.

—¿Un regalo?

—Sí, un regalo… —dijo enfático. Vio como Sora fruncía sus labios y golpeaba suavemente su barbilla con su índice.

—Ahora que lo dices… Sí…

Fue como una estaca clavada en su corazón. ¿Por qué no simplemente se quedaba callado? ¿Por qué mejor ella no se quedaba callada? Todo sería más fácil si no le tuviera tanta confianza… Ya veía que en cualquier momento llegaba a comentarle su amorío secreto con el rubio.

—Tengo que ir a comprar un regalo… ¿Me acompañas?

Ah, pero claro… ¡No faltaba más! Aprovechadora, manipuladora y encima cínica. La actitud de la pelirroja realmente era para la risa.

—No puedo, tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Sora soltó una pequeña risita. Sabía que no era verdad. —¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué cosas?

—¿Estudiar? —le respondió como una pregunta como si se tratase de la respuesta más lógica del mundo —¿Cocinar, limpiar la casa? ¿No te parecen cosas mucho más importantes que acompañarte a comprar un estúpido regalito para tu amorcito secreto?

Sora comenzó a reír, ignorando por completo la segunda parte de su respuesta del moreno. —Tai, esas son cosas que tu no haces… ¿De verdad esperas que te crea todo eso?

—¡AAH! ¿Qué hace una chica aquí? —cuestionó uno de sus compañeros de entrenamiento que había vuelto al lugar.

—No es una chica, es solo Sora.

Y el moreno salió del camarín, dejando a Sora completamente indignada. ¿Qué había querido decir? ¿Que no era una mujer? ¿Sería un hombre acaso? Si su anatomía no la engañaba estaba completamente segura de ser una mujer, tenía dos senos mucho más grandes que cualquier hombre, incluso uno obeso, pudiese tener y también tenía cosita de niña… Si fuese hombre no tendría nada de eso… Y en el caso de que fuese así, lo más bien que Sora, la que no era una chica, causaba otras sensaciones en él.

* * *

><p>El centro comercial sería un buen lugar para reunirse a compartir su paranoia. Además, era un lugar que la llamaba, la inspiraba, y por sobre todo entendía su mente de compradora compulsiva. Necesitaba comprar cosas que en realidad no necesitaba tanto, pero después de todas las emociones que había vivido hoy, lo necesitaba. Además, Tai sería el compañero perfecto para asistir. Aclararían las cosas, comentarían situaciones y las acciones bizarras que estaban teniendo sus amigos, y además cargaría las bolsas que ella no quería cargar ¿Qué mejor? Esbozó una sonrisa luego de su tan bien estructurado y perfecto plan.<p>

Sentía sus pies cansados, le dolían, y es que ya había caminado suficiente para llegar al edificio donde vivía la pelirroja, más de seis cuadras no era una distancia menor, ¿y ahora tenía que caminar aún más cuadras para ir al centro comercial, exclusivamente para contarle al moreno la buena nueva? Que era una clase de… vidente raro, capaz de ver el futuro, porque ¿qué más podía significar que su novio y su mejor amiga salieran del mismo departamento? Solo una cosa. Cuanto sabía Tai…

Al parecer el moreno no frecuentaba mucho aquel lugar, porque aunque le hubiese enviado otro mensaje indicándole la hora y además el lugar exacto donde encontrarse, en la puerta principal, el moreno aún no llegaba, y ya tenía 27 minutos de retraso. La indignaba. Ella era una dama, y una que se respetase no se hacía esperar… Los hombres eran los que tenían, no, más bien, los que DEBÍAN esperar a las damiselas, ellas son las que ocupan más tiempo en arreglarse y verse hermosas y bellas para los hombres, que aunque reclamen una y mil veces por la demora de las chicas, saben que al final serán recompensados con tanta belleza, pero ¿qué podía esperar ella de Tai más que un cuerpo sudoroso? Cuando por fin lo divisó entre la gente se quitó sus lentes de sol, y con ambas manos a cada lado de su cadera, sus labios fruncidos y sus cejas alzadas se le quedó mirando hasta que llegó al fin hasta donde estaba ella.

—No me mires así, agradece que vine…

La castaña puso sus ojos en blanco y soltando un profundo suspiro volvió a mirarlo, la palabra indignación era poco para identificarla en esos momentos.

—¡¿Qué los viste QUÉ? —reaccionó el chico luego de casi morir ahogado al atorarse con un pedazo de su segunda hamburguesa al enterarse de la triste noticia.

Vio atentamente como Tai dejaba el cuarto de la segunda hamburguesa que llevaba hasta ahora, sobre la bandeja para centrarse en lo que era realmente importante en ese momento. ¿Cómo es que él come y come y no engorda ni un mísero gramo? Negó mentalmente, sintiéndose realmente miserable y patética al ser tan cuidadosa con lo que ingería, viendo maniáticamente de estar siempre linda y sin nada de sobra, para que venga una especie de… Vidente troglodita y hambriento a presumir su increíble habilidad de NO engordar por más cosas que haya comido. Era simplemente envidiable.

—¡Mimi!

—¿Ah?

—¿Estás… segura de lo que viste? —preguntó él intrigado. Ella solo suspiró, si no hubiese estado completamente segura no se lo habría dicho con tanta urgencia. ¡Duh!

—¡Claro que sí! Con estos hermosos ojitos vi a Matt salir del departamento de Sora. Estaban juntos… En SU departamento. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Obvio que lo sabía, no podía ser tan imbécil… No era como si simplemente estuviesen hablando de la vida como lo hacen los amigos, porque eso era lo que ellos cuatro era, amigos, no se guardaban secretos, pero entonces ¿por qué razón Matt y Sora no le habían dicho nada? Entendía también que no tenía nada de malo que se vieran, pues eran amigos… ¿Pero y si no? Y si el sueño maldito que había tenido era una premonición, una alerta para él… Sea lo que sea, al parecer ya era demasiado tarde, se sentía pésimo, como un idiota, era un cobarde, no valía nada… Y si él se sentía de ese modo, no quería ni pensar en cómo se podría sentir la castaña en ese momento, él no tenía nada que reclamar, pues si estaba pasando algo como esto era simplemente por su cobardía al no ponerle nombre a su relación con Sora, por no confesarle nunca sus sentimientos… Pero Mimi, se debía sentir mucho peor, ya que era su novio el que había salido del departamento acompañado de la pelirroja. Matt era bastante cerrado con todo lo que se refería a sus emociones, sentimientos y en especial su vida privada, pero él era su mejor amigo, no solo le había mentido a él, sino también, a su novia, con quien no le había sido nada fácil entablar una relación.

Matt era un estúpido, un imbécil, un poco hombre, un maricón, un maldito cerdo infiel y repulsivo… Después de todo lo que había tenido que hacer para llamar la atención de Mimi y comenzar a ser novios, ¿ahora no encontraba nada mejor que serle infiel y con su mejor amiga…? Era un hipócrita. Matt sabía lo que él sentía por la pelirroja, y aún así la veía en secreto… Pero qué buen amigo era…

Notó como la castaña miraba algo atrás de él y gracias a su personalidad curiosa no pudo evitar no mirar hacia la dirección que lo hacía la castaña. Bastó solo voltearse cuando comprendió porque aquella seriedad expresada en los siempre radiantes ojos miel de la castaña se había hecho presente. Él rodó los ojos, no podía creer cuanto cinismo…

—Hola —saludó como si nada el rubio. _¡Cínico de mierda! _¿cómo cresta tenía cara para venir a hacerse el lindo con Mimi y buen amigo con él. Se acercó a saludar a su novia con un beso en los labios que ella no aceptó de lo mejor —¿Qué hacen? —preguntó alternando su mirada entre ambos.

Vio como la castaña fruncía sus labios y luego tomaba aire para posiblemente responderle con lo que Matt quería escuchar, sin embargo él fue más rápido.

—Lo mismo que hacían tú y Sora… —habló con una sonrisa hipócrita.

Mimi abrió inmensamente los ojos, como reprochándole su infantil y arrebatadora actitud. Al moreno le dio igual, para regaños ya tenía suficiente con su madre…

—¿Cómo? —fue lo único que el bloqueado cerebro de Matt dejó articular a su boca.

¿Cómo mierda se había enterado de lo que hacía él en el departamento de Sora? Había planeado todo, había pensado por días cual sería la mejor manera para que nadie se enterase de su mayor vergüenza… Sora abrió la boca, era la única respuesta probable que se le ocurría. Y no podía esperar algo diferente de ella, Tai era su mejor amigo y mucho más, era obvio que le contaría, ellos dos no tenían secretos, eran peor que siameses… Aunque Sora no era de ese tipo de personas que prometen cosas y luego no las cumplen, pero de otro modo no se explicaba como mierda era que el moreno se había enterado que él había reprobado matemáticas y Sora lo estaba ayudando a estudiar para aprobar el examen.

Seguramente ahora Tai le reclamaría por haber sido tan tonto y no haber confiado en ellos, después de todo se trataba de su novia y su mejor amigo, dos personas a quienes no tendría por qué guardarles ningún tipo de secretos, que él debería saber que no debía avergonzarse de nada con ellos, pero el moreno también tenía que entender que lo había pensado durante días, había agotado todas las instancias en donde su ego y su orgullo no se vieran afectados, pero no había encontrado nada… Pedirle ayuda a Sora era la única manera donde no se denigraba… tanto.

Se sorprendió cuando vio levantarse de la silla a Tai, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de ¿indignación? Estaba enojado, eso era definitivo. Por lo general Tai no era el que se iba enojado sin decir nada, cuando algo no le parecía bien reclamaba, alegaba, gritaba y pataleaba hasta que se hiciera lo que él decía, había solo una persona a la que no le decía nada y en su lugar asentía babosamente a todo lo que ella dijera, y esa persona, para su suerte, no era él.

En fin… el idiota en su salud lo hallará. Él ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba enojado, que él sepa nada le hizo. Suspiró, a lo mejor está en sus días o de seguro le dieron veinticinco balonazos en la cabezota durante el entrenamiento o el sudor, que le provocó la práctica y el clima, entró por su cerebro y éste lo absorbió todo y como consecuencia dejó a su mejor amigo más idiota. Como sea, él no soportaría esos desplantes de diva, la única razón por la que estaba en el centro comercial era por Mimi, cuando la llamó su comportamiento la dejó intranquilo. ¿Ella que tenía que andar viéndose con su AMIGO?, el cual no sabía quién era o qué quería. La castaña solamente cortó la llamada y su celular estaba apagado. Con la mente un poquito más fría, pensó en sorprenderla a ella y a su _"amiguito",_ nótese el sarcasmo, en un lugar que no tardó en deducir que sería el centro comercial, el lugar favorito de su novia. Y no falló en su pensamiento.

Su corazón y su cerebro se tranquilizaron al ver que el supuesto amiguito, mismo al cual no dudaría en matar a golpes si se atrevía a meterse con SU chica, resultó ser Taichi.

Pero, qué fue tanto misterio de la castaña. Por qué simplemente no le dijo que se iba a ver con el moreno para dejarlo tranquilo. No, ella tuvo que manipular la situación para que la duda y los celos lo carcomieran…

Volvió la vista hacia su novia, esperando encontrarse con su dulce y siempre comprensiva mirada, en su lugar solo encontró con sus ojos entrecerrados viendo los suyos fijamente, una de sus cejas levemente alzada, interrogándolo solo con la mirada. Tan solo abrió la boca para preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba a Tai, qué era lo que lo molestaba tanto de todo el asunto, para que la castaña volteara su rostro, haciéndole un rotundo desprecio y se cruzara de brazos y de piernas.

—Mimi —susurró, ¿Ahora qué hizo para que estos dos se enojaran? ¿Reprobar una materia básica? Bueno eso era ruin y repugnante. La chica siguió con su rostro girado hacia otra parte —puedo explicar que…

—No me expliques nada —agitó sus manos —mejor acompáñame a comprar unas cosas —después de meditarlo un poco, recordó que el rubio odia acompañarla de compras porque tarda siglos en una tienda probándose todo. Un poquito de escarmiento acompañado de dulces reproches, sonó tentador.

El rubio tensó su mandíbula. Por un momento creyó que estaba indignada porque se enteró de su embarazoso tropiezo. El moreno poco importaba, él no tenía moral para reclamarle su asignatura reprobada, así que se vaya al diablo con sus rabietas. Mimi en cambio andaba rara… ladeó su boca e inconscientemente llevó sus manos a los bolsillos. ¿Quería jugar con su mente?, la conoce a la perfección, había algo que no cuadraba, empieza a hacerse la sospechosa para darle celos, se indigna y ahora le dice que la acompañe a comprar… era una especie de tortura China y él no se movería hasta saber qué.

—¿Segura que está todo bien? —hizo una mueca, no muy convencido de ser directo, pero que joda… Él no era ningún adivino.

—¿No me quieres acompañar? —la chica se había levantado en algún momento, pero él no se percató. Cruzó sus brazos y comenzó a dar pequeños pisotones al piso.

—No, no es eso —el rubio negó —¿Qué tienes? —iba a ser la primera vez que dijera eso, porque estaba segura que lo repetiría toda la tarde.

La castaña puso sus ojos en blanco. Quería estar controlada, no comenzar a sospechar de su novio y su amiga, pero si en realidad el sueño de Tai fue una premonición, si en verdad ellos dos tenían un amorío. ¡Ella se iba a querer morir! Luego de todo lo que pasaron para estar juntos y lo que han pasado, que su novio le salga con eso… era totalmente horrible, una infamia y una tragedia griega. Pero los celos que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Matt no la quería acompañar de compras, aunque lo invitara por pura venganza, pero… involuntariamente pensó en que el rubio sí quería estar con Sora.

—Pues si no quieres estar conmigo puedes irte —infló sus cachetes cual niña pequeña, era un chantaje, uno vil y mordaz, ¿Cómo que no quería estar con ella y con Sora sí? ¡ESO JAMÁS! Además, en una escala, eso no era nada a comparación de lo ellos dos hacían.

Matt abrió sus ojos sorprendido. De seguro los dos estaban enojados solo porque despertó con vida hoy. —No, claro que quiero estar contigo —señaló con el dedo —pero no entiendo qué pasó y está pasando aquí —recordó las palabras de Tai; _Lo mismo que hacían tú y Sora… _A lo mejor quería exhibir lo idiota y fracasado que era su novio. Porque por eso debe de estar indignada, por la clase de persona tan repulsiva que tiene por novio. Se le bajó la moral.

—Solo conversé con Tai, sanamente, convivencia entre _"amigos" _—no supo por qué pero eso sonó a reproche —somos amigos tal y como tú eres amigo de Sora.

—¿Sora y yo qué? —cuestionó no muy convencido. Lo único que los dos hicieron fue estudiar, y las dos veces que han mencionado a la pelirroja y él ha sido en forma de recriminación —ey… ¿Tú y Tai qué? —eso fue insinuantemente provocador. ¿Tai se fue indignado porque interrumpió el momento entre ambos?

—Qué descarado —achicó los ojos —nada olvídalo. ¿Me vas a acompañar? —sonrió fingidamente.

—¿Por qué estás enojada?

—¿Me vas a acompañar?

—¿Por qué estás enojada? —la miró directamente a los ojos, no se movería de ahí hasta que le respondiera claramente qué tiene.

—Mira Matt —alzó sus cejas —me vas a acompañar a comprar unas cosas, tú vas a ir encantado de la vida. Me vas a cargar las bolsas y eso te va a gustar. Hasta te vas a limitar a sonreír. ¿Está bien?

La chica comenzó a caminar, a sabiendas de que Matt la seguiría sin decir nada. El rubio odiaba estar peleado con ella, y dejarla ir sin arreglar las cosas sería contraproducente, porque sabe que el coraje de la chica crecerá si la deja sola. No había otra elección.

Matt chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a seguirla.

Toda la maldita tarde estuvo dándole vueltas al centro comercial, viendo como su novia se probaba miles de vestidos.

En el mismo momento en que escuchó el clic provocado por la cerradura de la puerta del probador, llamó a la pelirroja, debía estar seguro si había dicho algo con respecto a las clases.

—Hola… ¿Sora?

Definitivamente Matt andaba en algo raro, si se hubiese encontrado en un estado perfecto de sus facultades mentales, habría previsto que el hecho de que una puerta cerrada los separara, no significaba que aislara el sonido. Estaba hablando con Sora. Dejó su blusa a medio sacar y puso especial atención a la conversación ¡Qué ni una mosca volara cerca de ella! Quería silencio absoluto.

—Yo quería… Saber si tú… —suspiró nervioso. Mimi realizó un gesto de impotencia ¿Por qué le tenía que poner tanto suspenso? —Si le habías comentado a alguien… eso —. Habló esto último en un tono más bajo, pero eso no evitó que la castaña lo escuchara, así como tampoco evitó que tomara _"eso"_ como _"lo que había supuesto Tai_". Abrió la boca más que indignada. Era un desgraciado, se hacía el desentendido con ella, preguntándole descaradamente por qué estaba enojada y a la primera oportunidad que tenía llamaba a Sora… Qué caradura. Esto simplemente NO tenía nombre. Su novio y su mejor amiga se estaban encargando de pisotear cada triste y patético pedazo de los corazones rotos de Tai y de ella misma, querían verle las caras de tontos a ambos, pero no les daría en el gusto, no señor. Podían tildarla de muchas cosas, pero de tonta y cornuda ¡JAMÁS!

—¿No? Ah, bueno… —suspiró aliviado. Y encima tenía el descaro de sentirse aliviado el muy infiel —. Sí, lo sé, pero es que hoy vi a Mimi y Tai juntos en el centro comercial, y no sé por qué, pero los dos están muy enojados conmigo.

"_¿Y no sé por qué los dos están muy enojados conmigo?_" Había que ser BIEN hipócrita para hacerse el loco con eso. ¡Por favor! Ella podía darle motivos de sobra para explicar su enojo, y eso él bien lo sabía. Pero ella no lo haría, por supuesto que no, ella era una dama, y no se veía bonito que una niña de bien anduviera gritándole a un joven como una loca histérica, aunque por dentro fuese su mayor deseo y desquite, pero no. El simple pero efectivo método del chantaje sicológico la ayudará en su importante misión de saciar su sed de venganza.

* * *

><p><em>Queremos manifestar por este presente que no consideramos que Mimi sea un personaje hueco. Más bien creemos que la castaña es una persona que vive en su propio mundo y que tiene los mejores sentimientos del universo. Ella es la persona más noble y bondadosa, su cariño es puro. Y ya me enojé de nuevo U_U. Len hace acto de presencia y dice: SACA TU ROSA ESPINOZA! fuu- .i. Row de nuevo: ¿Cómo pueden creer que Mimi está hueca, por quéeeeee? Le gusta hacerse la loca como Giselle, pero SIEMPRE va a querer ayudar a TODOS, siempre les regalará una SONRISA, siempre va a estar dando APOYO, siempre TODO. Es buena gente, tiene buenos y nobles sentimientos, se lleva bien con todos, todos la quiere, nadie la odia~, vive en una burbuja y por ESO confía en la bondad de TODOS. Tiene esperanza en que todos los maricones de este UNIVERSO sean tan amables como ELLA, -toma aire- ADEMÁAAAAAAAAAS de que saca su rosa espinoza muy rara vez y sobre TODAS LAS COSAS, creemos en los reyes magos(?) okeino, creemos que si en dado caso ella fuese hueca, no se preocupara ni tuviera los mejores sentimientos hacia las personas. -Saca el FUAA-.<em>

_Bueno siguiendo con la realidad. ¿Qué creen que pasará luego? ¿Ya se aclararon sus dudas? ¿Compadecen a Matt? ¿Notaron que casi no dije groserías?, ¿Vieron que Sora no es niña?, esperamos que este capítulo haya sido de su total agrado, que luego del momento tan amargo que pasaron con la pesadilla hayan encontrado la luz al final del túnel, acompañada de los disparetes de Len y los míos. Pudieron notar que nada, leeremos con suma atención sus comentarios._

_Agradecemos a: _

_**Lauchita **la loca que ella tan estudiosa y glamourosa. Sin comentarios gatita, tú sabes que eres sensual,** Mimatoxlove: **obvio que Len es la más loca, a la **Menymenita** que en estos momentos tiene que tener al menos 6 hojas escritas para mi regalo de cumple. A **Arashi**, no buscamos traumarte, buscamos hacerte reír. No nos demandes, saldrás perdiendo. A **Adrit**, esperamos que tus dudas crezcan en este capítulo 8DD. Gracias **Pia**, por tu supermegalargo review y tus profundos análisis, nos partimos de la risa cuando lo leímos y no te sientas macho, que nosotras también lo somos, sudamos, gritamos, bebemos, fumanos y amamos el fútbol. Gritamos, puteamos y siempre seremos unas lindas damas amadas por los hombres porque entendemos su pasión. **Faty**, my dear, espero que con esto tus dudas se aclaren y no me sigas acosando por spoilers o por actualización D: ya sabes cualquier cosa, jaja. y a **Cherry, **bien... la intriga ahora te carcomerá más, todo fue adrede. Okeino._

_Gracias a todos. Besos._

_Notas: no se vuelvan locas con el summary, ya ven que todo está justificado.  
><em>


	3. Hablando se entiende la gente

**_Disclaimer: _**_Si, somos masoquistas e insistimos en decir que Digimon **NO** nos pertenece u_u es la triste realidad... Pero nos alegra el hecho de recordarles que a ustedes TAMPOCO xDDDDDDDD Andamos antipáticas (L)_

* * *

><p><strong>Sueño Frustrado<strong>

**Capítulo 3: Hablando se entiende la gente**

* * *

><p>Era amargo estar de esa forma con Mimi. Literalmente lo torturó en ese centro comercial, cada vez se notaba más el enojo que sentía hacia él y cada vez le quedaba menos claro por qué estaba así. Y en vez de estar estudiando para su examen, estaba preocupándose en cómo contentarla, no le gustaba estar así; <em>juntos pero separados.<em> La chica no era cariñosa, comprensiva, ni nada de eso con él, ahora era fría y cada que podía expresaba el coraje que le cargaba, lo miraba feo y estaba a nada de golpearlo.

Le preguntó mil millones de veces por qué estaba enojada, qué le había hecho y ella siempre le respondió que nada, que ella no se enojaba, que todo estaba bien. Claro, cómo creerle si era obvio que estaba molesta con él. Su actitud y su rostro la delataban. Y muchas veces pensó en disculparse, por lo que ignora que hizo. Pero esto carecía de sentido, cada vez que estaba a punto de decirlo. Su orgullo le impedía que las palabras fluyeran por su lengua. No señor, que él recuerde lo único que hizo fue reprobar matemáticas, y según Sora no le había dicho nada a nadie. Entonces, no tenía porque andarse disculpando por algo que no tiene la certeza si hizo o no… Y de nuevo recordaba quién era la persona que estaba enojada con él, la que hacía que todas sus palabras y pensamientos llenos de orgullo se fueran por la coladera. La persona implicada era nada más, ni nada menos que su querida Mimi.

De nada le sirvió aguantar dar quinientas vueltas en el centro comercial, ver la misma ropa una y otra vez para que la castaña lo volviera a tratar cariñosamente. No funcionó actuar como bestia de carga para tenerla contenta. No le ayudó de nada acompañarla en las cosas que amaba y que él tanto detestaba. Siguió al pie de la letra todo lo que un novio debe de hacer para que su novia lo ame, lo adore y por ende lo perdone. Nada fue útil, ni siquiera hacerle caso en todo lo que decía. Entonces qué tenía que hacer. ¿Seguir soportando la situación? Aguantar que Mimi le sea indiferente, que lo trate con la punta del zapato y que nunca le dé una explicación coherente de su comportamiento hacia él.

Su paciencia estaba llegando al límite con este tema. De tratarse de otra persona, está seguro que ya la hubiera mandado al diablo y dejado que solita o solito se re-contentara. Pero era Mimi de quién hablaba… todo cambiaba con ella, hasta el color del cielo y del mar, por eso estaba como perro aguantando su trato y mimándola en todo, como siempre lo hacía.

Y más encima, tenía la actitud de mierda de su amigo quién también estaba molesto con él de la nada. Cada vez que lo miraba, como lo estaba haciendo en estos momentos, le lanzaba shuriken, dagas, estacas, cuchillos, sables, espadas, floretes y todas las armas blancas que existían a través de los ojos. Refunfuñaba cada vez que pasaba a lado suyo, sentía el odio del moreno. Y de igual forma, por más que intentara hablar como la gente civilizada con él, las cosas se salían de control, Tai comenzaba a gritar cosas incoherentes, haciendo que un signo de interrogación apareciera sobre cabeza.

No recibía respuesta clara y contundente del por qué mierda están enojados con él. O lo evadían o, en otro caso, casi lo muelen a golpes, quién sabe por qué… y él entendía menos. Nadie quería aclarar las cosas con él.

Hasta el momento lo único que sabía era que Mimi y Tai estaban MUY molestos con él y con Sora. Ojalá con ayuda de la pelirroja se pueda mejorar los ánimos, porque todo lo tenía al borde de la histeria, y para colmo no podía fumar en ese lugar. Necesitaba nicotina y la nicotina lo necesitaba a él. Los dos que estaban con él, eran unos niñitos pequeños, infantiles e imposibles de tratar. Él no tenía paciencia para tomarles la mano y hacerlos hablar, Sora era la que se encargaría de hacerlo, aunque sea con el método de los psicólogos; haciéndolos dibujar en una hoja de papel lo que sienten.

—Hola. —llegó con la intención de que su saludo fuera lo más amistoso posible, pero al ver las caras de todos, su hola pasó de ser cordial a ser de preocupación.

Primero Matt, que con su mirada le pedía auxilio a gritos, estaba ojeroso y a decir verdad, le faltaba el cigarro en la mano, eso era factor. Tai, estaba cruzado de brazos y mascullando sepa que cosas, intercambiaba la mirada de desprecio para ella y para Matt. Y Mimi estaba cruzada de brazos, su linda pose de indignación.

—¡Hola amiga! —fue la castaña quién habló sonriente, tenía entendido que también estaba enojada con ella. Y su sonrisa era amena.

Matt volteó incrédulo hacia la castaña. Arqueó una ceja y abrió la boca para decir algo pero solo pudo soltar aire. Alzó su mano y rápidamente la bajó. ¿Por qué la trataba bien a ella y con él estaba prácticamente trapeando el piso?, ¿no estaba enfadada con ambos?

Tai entrecerró los ojos y arrugó el ceño. Mimi era la madre del cinismo. Se supone que con LOS DOS que están enfrente debe de estar furiosa ya que tienen un romance furtivo.

—Hace mucho que no platicamos. —_maldita traidora… _completó mentalmente.

El comportamiento de la castaña dejó helado al rubio. Tanta simpatía le pareció mal intencionada. Qué le costaba ser así de cariñosa y tierna con él, explicarle qué le hizo para él de la mejor manera solucionar las cosas.

Al menos el moreno era más firme y constante en su comportamiento.

—He estado ocupada... —contestó con dudas.

_«__Con mi novio. Rompiendo el corazón del pobre de Tai y destruyendo mi vida. __»_

_«Coqueteando con el novio de tu mejor amiga. Manipulando a todos, musaraña manipuladora.»_

La pelirroja involuntariamente mandó su vista hacia el moreno, seguía molesta con él y su estúpido comentario, el chico hacía gestos raros con la boca, al parecer estaba renegando él solo. Y entonces recordó el motivo por el que estaba ahí, el alterado rubio que pedía auxilio con la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa? —ladeó su boca mirando a Matt. En ese instante le pasó el fugaz pensamiento que tal vez Tai está molesto con el rubio y no podía controlarlo.

El moreno se levantó exaltado. —¡¿Qué pasa? —estaba fastidiado de tanto cinismo —¿Todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar qué pasa?

—¿Hay alguna extraña razón por la que estás enojado conmigo? —obvio que estaba furioso contra ella, tonta Sora —no te entiendo, ¿Qué te hice?

—Que hicieron. —murmuró más para sí la castaña, haciendo que todos voltearan a verla.

—Es que yo tampoco entiendo —el rubio comentó viendo a la castaña —ustedes dos —señaló a ella y a su mejor amigo —no sé qué mosca les picó —estaba a nada de arrancarse el cabello y dar vuelta en círculos. Lidiar con ambos, separadamente, cuando estaban indignados era complicado y ahora la nueva noticia era que los dos se pusieron de acuerdo para enojarse por un motivo que nadie, más que ellos dos, conocen. Haciendo que el movimiento de translación de la tierra sea pesado y agotador.

—Cínico. Cínica. Cínicos —el moreno apretó sus manos con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pintaron de color blanco.

—¿Puedes dejar de insultarnos y decir qué MIERDA te pasa? —el rubio lo miró furioso, había tratado de ser paciente con el moreno, pensó quizá que le había ido mal en un entrenamiento y se desquitó con él. Él como buen amigo que era, le aguantó cada insulto y cada pataleta que Tai le propiciaba. Pero ya era el colmo, quería una explicación.

—¡Eres un cerdo! ¡Eso pasa! —acusó a su mejor amigo —eres novio de Mimi y no te detienes para empezar un amorío con Sora —se volteó hacia ella —y tú eres la peor amiga de todas, eres una hipócrita Sora, le estás quitando el novio a la pobre de Mimi. ¡SON REPUGNANTES!

La castaña abrió la boca por completo impactada porque el moreno habló de todo sin problema alguno y en muy poco tiempo. Aunque si le pensaba bien, ya se había tardado en explotar. Sora frunció el ceño bastante indignada, ¿Cómo creía eso de ella?, ÉL que es su mejor amigo, se supone que la conoce como ninguno.

—¡¿Cómo pueden creer eso? —gritó escandalizado, la sola idea era descabellada, estúpida, absurda, patética… él teniendo novia por qué se iba a meter con la mejor amiga de ésta y para colmo, la supuesta amante, era el amor de su amigo, su mejor amigo.

—Te vi salir del departamento de Sora. —habló Mimi.

—¡Pero no hicimos nada! —exclamó la pelirroja —¿Cómo pueden creer eso? —tragó saliva, tratando de agarrar paciencia de quién sabe dónde, ella tenía la certeza que las cosas se arreglan hablando.

—Tai es una especie de vidente. —la castaña se cruzó de brazos y se volteó su rostro hacia otro lado, llena de indignación, apenas se puede creer que aún se hagan los locos.

—A ver imbécil… —el rubio lo miró de mala gana. ¿Tai vidente? ¡Já! Más bien un loco, cuya lengua estaba llena de cizaña. ¿Cómo era capaz de creer eso? Y sobretodo hacerle creer ESO a Mimi.

—Soñé que tú y tú —indicó despectivamente —, tenían un amorío y todo recobró valor cuando Mimi los vio salir de su departamento.

El rubio cerró sus ojos, respiraba agitadamente, quería tranquilizarse antes de írsele directo a la yugular del moreno. Era un idiota, que le metía estúpidas ideas a su novia, era un idiota también por no confiar en los dos que se supone que son sus mejores amigos. Es un idiota por ponerse celoso con un sueño y creerse adivino.

—Y no me equivoqué. —miró a las dos escorias más grandes del universo antes de marcharse, les dedicó la peor de sus miradas; un toque de reproche combinado con desprecio e indignación.

—Imbécil... —exclamó el rubio al ver como su amigo se iba con la frente en alto.

La castaña llevó sus manos a la cintura, y empezó a dar ligeritos pisotones al piso, ya que todo estaba en el aire; exigía una explicación. Era lo que se merecía una señorita de su nivel. La pelirroja observó cómo es que mirada acusadora de Mimi estaba sobre el rubio. Suspiró pesadamente y se volteó a ver a Matt, ¿En verdad no planeaba decirle nada luego de tanto alboroto?

—Dile, —musitó. El rubio solo se tensó —es la única forma resolver todo. Dile.

—¿Decirme qué? —frunció la boca, miraba como el rubio tragaba saliva y comenzaba a sudar como loco.

—La… —hizo una larga pausa luego de que comenzó a hablar —verdad es que So-ra —agachó la vista, cómo no hacerlo si se sentía el mayor fracasado del universo —me… ayudó… a… —largas y constantes pausas —es-tu..diar —se sonrojó y pronunció más bajo esa última palabra.

—¿Estudiar? —ahora miró a Sora, sabía que el rubio se quedaría así un rato y a como estaba hablando le iba a dar otro año y ella no iba a enterarse de nada.

Sora miró a Matt… tenía que ayudarlo, si al pobre le dio pena contárselo a ella, decírselo a su novia sería como romper la imagen que Mimi tenía de él, y eso sería humillante y doloroso. —Lo estaba ayudando a estudiar matemáticas. Matt reprobó y dentro de poco tiene que rendir el examen.

Ajá, ella se chupa el dedo y nació ayer.

—¿Es un chiste verdad? —ahogó una risa al ver la cara de seriedad que tenían los dos.

Mimi abrió sus ojos por completo, si eso era verdad. OBVIO era verdad, la cara de Matt, su tono de voz, su reacción ¡TODO! Cuadraba. Ella se iba a sentir muy mal por cómo trató a su novio.

—No es nada del otro mundo que repruebes, el universo no para ahí. Además, no vas a ser el primero y mucho menos el último, no es para que escondas la cabeza dentro de un hoyo, como los avestruces. Debiste habérnoslo dicho, se supone que hay confianza entre todos y no nos guardamos secretos. —hizo una pausa para ver al cabizbajo Matt.

El chico alzó su cabeza para verla directamente a los ojos, sentía asco de sí mismo, todo se pudo evitar, pero no quiso… Todo para esconder lo estúpido e irresponsable que era. —Soy Matt… soy repugnante —bajó la vista.

Mimi ladeó su boca, el pobre sentía pena, no entendía porque los hombres se avergonzaban de cosas tan sin chiste. Miró al rubio, que no podía dar la cara por la vergüenza que sentía. Suspiró… viniendo de él era tan comprensible —Bien, entonces ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda a mí? —eso era el último detalle que le faltaba sabe.

—Me dio vergüenza reprobar una materia básica y que tú te enteraras de eso —seguía sin verla a los ojos —por eso le pedí ayuda a Sora.

Tonta Mimi. La razón era la misma para ti y para todos, se imaginó como es que Matt se tragó el orgullo para pedirle ayuda a Sora, no quería denigrarse ante la vista de todos.

—¡Pero yo te pude haber ayudado con el área de los triángulos! —no había excusa para eso, ella podía explicar y ayudarle con mucho gusto si lo hubiese pedido.

—En realidad estudiábamos todo lo de geometría: curvas, rectas, ángulos, la ley de los cosenos —Mimi lo miró confusa —el cuadrado de un lado de un triángulo es igual a la suma…

—¡Ya, ya! Entiendo —agitó sus manos —¿No pudiste decirme que Sora te ayudaría a estudiar para evitar tanto embrollo?

El rubio arrugó el ceño. ¿Todavía tenía pantalones para reprocharle por qué prefirió ocultar la faceta en donde él era un idiota que estaba a punto de reprobar matemáticas? Le estaba recriminando el hecho de querer conservar la imagen de novio que tenía de él. Le reprendía luego de todo, todo lo que le hizo pasar su desconfianza.

Imitó la salida triunfal y dramática de su amigo. Sin siquiera verla a los ojos y decirle algo, se fue. Dolido, por la desconfianza que le tenía su novia.

—Matt. —lo iba a seguir, pero sintió como alguien lo impidió tomándola del brazo.

Recordar el escarmiento, propiciado por ella, al pobre rubio que lo único que había hecho es estudiar tranquilamente, tratando de evitar que se enteraran de su resbalón, para conservar su imponente imagen. Y ella, en cambio lo humilló y desconfió de él, por un bobo sueño de Tai.

—Es mejor que lo dejes un tiempo a solas, —dijo con la sabiduría que la caracterizaba —dale un poco de tiempo para que se tranquilice.

La castaña sonrió amargamente, su amiga tenía razón. Cuando Matt se enojaba era mejor que se aislara de todos y cuando ya estuviera calmado ella iría a pedirle perdón de rodillas si es necesario. Era la peor novia del mundo, lo trató con la punta del pie, cuando no se lo merecía. Tonta, tonta y mil veces tonta por desconfiar de su novio.

—Perdóname amiga. —chilló la castaña.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó contrariada.

—Por haberme enojado contigo sin razón, soy una tonta, ni siquiera merezco que seas mi amiga, ni que Matt sea mi novio. —comenzó a llorar a pecho abierto.

—¿Estabas enojada conmigo? —la castaña asintió. La pelirroja sonrió, su amiga era cosa de otro mundo. —dame un abrazo de mejores amigas. —extendió sus brazos para consolarla un poquito. —tranquila, las cosas con Matt se aclararán luego, los dos se quieren y eso es lo que cuenta.

Luego de llorarle un rato en el hombro a su amiga, de que ésta le regalara sabios consejos, la consolara y la perdonara mil veces, Mimi logró sentirse un poquito mejor, hasta no hablar con el rubio no estaría completamente bien.

—Amiga, ¿puedes hacer algo por mí?

—Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

—Habla con Tai, —la pelirroja negó rotundamente —él también merece una explicación, se la estuvo pasando mal luego de su sueño y a lo mejor sirve para que los dos al fin estén juntos. —la castaña le tomó la mano. —Hazlo por mí y por ti.

La pelirroja asintió levemente. Algún día tenían que aclarar las cosas ¿no?

* * *

><p>Había tocado el timbre en la casa del moreno, sabía que él se encontraba ahí porque, conociéndolo, no se quedaría a poner malas caras en la universidad después del numerito que se había mandado. Él abrió y su mirada se fue inmediatamente hacia el costado, viendo a la pelirroja recargada sobre la pared, mirándola con esa cara de Gato con Botas que él difícilmente podía resistir, pero intentaría que no le afectara y si para ello tenía que recurrir a su actor interior, lo haría.<p>

Pensó en un principio en cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pues estaba indignado con la pelirroja, pero probablemente luego de hacerlo volvería a abrirla y como un perro arrepentido él le iría a pedir perdón por esa actitud tan maleducada e infantil. Mejor que ella se disculpara, sus delitos eran mucho más graves, jugar con sus sentimientos, tener un romance con el novio de su amiga, ocultárselo a ella, y más importante a él, su mejor amigo, al que se supone le tenía toda la confianza del mundo.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó ella en un tono de arrepentimiento según él. Más le valía estar lo suficientemente arrepentida de sus horrendas y desvergonzadas acciones.

—Ya qué… Pasa —dijo lo más frío que su actor interior se lo permitió, abriendo aún más la puerta para que Sora pudiese pasar. Cuando ya la había cerrado y respirado profundamente una gran bocanada de aire para exhalarlo lentamente, solo en ese momento se encontró listo para escuchar las excusas inventadas de su, ya casi, ex amiga, y se lo dejó saber cuándo se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su hombro sobre la pared. Arqueó sus cejas —¿Y?

—Tai, ¿de verdad piensas todo lo que dijiste en la universidad?

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. ¿No se suponía que lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él no decía ese tipo de cosas a menos que de verdad lo creyera? Al parecer no, quizás también Matt quería reemplazarlo como mejor amigo de la pelirroja. _Cínicos… _—¿Qué crees tú? —Sora respiró resignada. De verdad su respuesta era bastante obvia.

—Tai, no es lo que tú crees.

—Por favor Sora, qué cínica… Mimi los vio saliendo de TU departamento JUNTOS, han tenido actitudes muy sospechosas, con llamaditas y escapadas juntos, y Matt se queda como estúpido sin habla. ¿Qué más puedo pensar con todo eso?

Sora volvió a suspirar, esta vez mirando hacia un costado de la habitación, permanecía con sus brazos cruzados. Tenía que decirle, quería decirle la verdad… Lo sentía tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos. Estaba sentada en el sillón, a menos de un metro de él, sentado en el mismo pero al otro extremo, pero pareciera como si el moreno hubiese levantado un muro de acero con púas y alambres con electricidad por todas partes, imposible de cruzar.

—Estaba en mi departamento con Matt porque… —dudó en seguir aquella frase, Matt o quería que nadie se enterase que no había aprobado matemáticas, más que nada por orgullo, pero ya había sido capaz de decirle a la castaña, más bien ella fue la que le dijo… Matt la perdonaría —lo estaba ayudando a estudiar para su examen —. Tai rodó los ojos y sonrió con hipocresía. ¿No le había creído nada? Al parecer la confianza en ella se la había pasado quizás por donde. El moreno comenzó a reír altaneramente.

—Ay, Sora… Ya para por favor, me haces tanto reír, en serio… Acéptalo, soy tu mejor amigo, se supone que me tienes confianza ¿no? Dime derechamente que te gusta Matt, y quien sabe, como en mi sueño fui tan estúpido y te incité a ir a verlo, quizás ahora haga lo mismo, después de todo ya no tengo nada que perder...

—Tai… —nada, el moreno seguía hablando un montón de estupideces, para variar incoherentes. —Tai, mírame —dijo acercándose un poco más a su cuerpo para obligarlo a verla poniendo ambas manos en su rostro —. Yo te quiero a ti.

Y él lo sabía, era obvio para los dos después de todos esos momentos en los que parecían más que amigos sin serlo oficialmente, quizás para todos era bastante obvio que lo que sentían el uno por el otro superaba con creces el límite de dos mejores amigos comunes y corrientes, pero para él era todo diferente. Quizás corría el riesgo de parecer un tipo inseguro, y de verdad lo era, muy en el fondo, oculto en su faceta de macho recio y deportista por el cual muchas mujeres y quizás hasta también hombres se derretían, había un tipo completamente inseguro. Sentía no era el único que luchaba por estar con la pelirroja, y que de todos los que lo hacían, él sería el último en conseguir algo, aunque los hechos dijeran lo contrario… Era bastante estúpido, y más ahora cuando Sora prácticamente se lo restregaba en la cara. Sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero había algo que no le permitía dar el primer paso, su inseguridad, y ahora, su estúpido sueño.

—No sería capaz de hacer algo así, y tú deberías saberlo.

—No estoy seguro de eso —exclamó siempre terco y sin pensar, intentando desviar la vista hacia algún otro lado que no fuesen esos cautivantes ojos rojizos. Para cuando los volvió a mirar, además de cautivantes estaban vidriosos, la había cagado soberanamente… Lo sabía, sabía que para que Sora quisiese siquiera llorar, tenía que sufrir algo muy tremendo, sabía que dudar de ella era algo muy fuerte para su amiga, pero no daría su brazo a torcer, él tenía que ser fuerte, tenía su orgullo también, no permitiría que lo pasaran a llevar y lo pisotearan como escoria, ya no más… ¿Sora llorando? ¡Pff! No era una imagen muy común para él, la verdad para nadie. Su instinto de macho y hermano mayor le diría que la consolara, que la escuchara y que la abrazara fuerte hasta que ya no le quedasen más lágrimas que derramar, pero no… ¡Hoy no…! —No llores Sora, perdóname —dijo sin poder contenerse más envolverla en un abrazo.

Se sintió como el rey de los imbéciles cuando permitió que aquella lágrima bajara por el rostro de Sora, y se sintió más imbécil aún cuando era él quien no perdonaba a los idiotas que alguna vez la habían hecho llorar, había sido él quien se había prometido a si mismo sacarle la cresta a todo aquel que le hiciera daño a su querida pelirroja… ¿Tendría que sacarse la cresta a sí mismo? Seguramente con lo estúpido que era lo haría, y realmente se lo merecía.

Sora seguía intentando calmarse en medio de sus notorios sollozos y con cada uno de estos el moreno sentía que una daga enterrarse en su cuerpo, eran como una especie de recordatorio de lo estúpido, atarantado, exaltado, arrebatado que era, a veces una virtud, en su mayoría una maldición… No sabía qué hacer, si había vivido una situación similar antes, donde le había tocado consolar a su hermana mejor muchas veces, y él la hacía reír con alguna tontería, pero con Sora las cosas eran muy distintas, para empezar era por una tontería que había cometido él que ella estaba llorando.

—Perdóname Sora, por favor no llores —pidió separándose de ella para verla a los ojos, aunque esto le partiera el alma —. Es solo que… al verte ahí, con Matt, como le ibas a dar un regalo y tú notoriamente enamorada de él… Me bloqueé no… No supe cómo reaccionar.

—¡ESO FUE LO QUE TÚ SOÑASTE IMBÉCIL!

A decir verdad si lo pensaba maduramente, todo eso de enojarse por pensar que lo de su sueño podía ser verdad era la reina de las más estúpidas ideas, pero también tenía que aceptar que él no se caracterizaba por pensar con madurez y sensatez, y así y todo la vida lo había tratado bien… Sora, ella era lo importante ahora.

—Sora, de verdad perdóname —. Pidió él con toda la intención de volver a abrazarla, y cuando puso sus manos sobre la espalda de la pelirroja haciendo el mínimo contacto con su cuerpo ella se erizó completamente, y con solo su mirada lo heló.

—¡NO ME TOQUES, ESTOY SENSIBLE!

¿Sensible? ¿Así era como ella demostraba su sensibilidad, con gritos que casi rompían sus tímpanos y probablemente los de todas las personas ahí en el departamento? Había que ver realmente lo tierna, dulce y delicada que era Sora. El moreno concluyó que ella estaba teniendo que tolerar aquella visita indeseada por la que toda mujer pasa una vez al mes y que las ponía tan histéricas e inestables. Rogó a todos los santos estar equivocado, si llegaba a hacer algo que la hiciera sentir peor, quizás no viviría para contarlo, pero tenía que disculparse de alguna forma.

Abrazó a la chica, pese a su notoria molestia ante el acto, comenzando a moverse y a pegarle manotazos al moreno.

—¡Suéltame! Te dije que no me tocaras.

—Cállate, te voy a abrazar igual, no me interesa lo que pienses —respondió tranquilamente abrazándola aún más fuerte para evitar que se soltara. Finalmente la pelirroja accedió y se tranquilizó, porque en parte era inútil también pelear y forcejear contra alguien tan terco y fuerte como él —, sé que fue estúpido de mi parte haberme enojado contigo por lo que pasó con Matt…

—¡Fue algo que tú soñaste, ENTIÉNDELO! —interrumpió ella otra vez. El moreno al parecer no asumía que lo de ella y Matt solo era real en su loca e imaginativa mentecilla.

—Como sea, sé que fue tonto enojarme contigo por algo así. Y sé que fue un sueño estúpido, más bien una pesadilla, pero tenía miedo… De solo imaginar que podía pasar realmente, que te empezara a gustar Matt y yo como soy tu mejor amigo no me quedaría otra más que aceptarlo y alentarte porque lo más importante en este mundo para mi es verte feliz…

—Si algo así pasara, tú… ¿me apoyarías?

Pudo notar un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras. ¡Claro que la apoyaría! Tenía que ser realmente estúpido, egoísta y mal amigo si no, aunque se le desgarrara el alma y le hiciera añicos el corazón por ver a la persona que amaba con otro, si eso era lo que ella quería, él la apoyaría y si dependiera de él, la ayudaría. —Claro que sí… eres mi mejor amiga.

Dolía. El hecho de que fuese su mejor amiga significaba resignarse a muchas cosas. Hasta ahora todo había sido perfecto, eran amigos, se besaban de vez en cuando, nada de incomodidades, seguían siendo tal como siempre… Era la relación perfecta. No había nada mejor. ¿Cuántas parejas no desearían tener la misma suerte que ellos?, poder conservar una amistad tan linda, pero no todo era para siempre, y no todo era perfecto tampoco. Sora nunca le había dicho algo que le indicara que quería dar el siguiente paso lógico en su relación de amigos con derecho; novios. Y él tampoco le había dicho nada, y para ello tenía tres razones, en primera porque no sabía lo que Sora pensaba con respecto a eso, en segunda porque no quería arruinar su amistad de ser la respuesta de ella un "no" y el tercera, simplemente porque no. Era estúpido, lo sabía, pero así era él…

Ella torció sus labios. Ya de sus sollozos solo quedaban prácticamente los recuerdos de éstos. Se separó del cuerpo del moreno y subió sus piernas al sillón, sentándose sobre éstas para volver a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido levemente al igual que sus labios. Él no supo exactamente por cuánto tiempo lo estuvo mirando de ese modo, ¿un minuto?, ¿menos?, ¿tres horas? No era consciente del tiempo, ni de nada en realidad, solo de aquellos ojos ámbares que lo miraban como si quisieran regañarlo por algo que no tenía idea de la razón. Repentinamente para él, Sora se inclinó, acercándose hacia el él nuevamente aunque esta vez por su propia voluntad, dejando a un lado su sensibilidad y su rotundo deseo de no ser tocada por él, ahora era ella quien lo tocaba, poniendo sus manos sobre sus mejillas. Pensó en esta vez ser él quien le gritara algo como "¡NO ME TOQUES!" para darle un poco de su propia medicina, pero esos pensamientos se esfumaron rápidamente al igual que la poca distancia que había entre ellos, ahora los labios de la pelirroja besaban delicadamente los suyos. Cerró inmediatamente sus ojos al contacto, sus manos se posesionaron de su cintura, abrazándola y atrayéndola aún más hacia él, mientras que las manos de la pelirroja vagaron por su rostro hasta entrelazarse juguetonamente con su cabello, alborotándolo aún más si es que eso era posible. Las caricias de sus lenguas al interior de su boca no se hicieron de esperar y se fue intensificando a medida que sus cuerpos se pegaban más entre sí.

No era un beso como los anteriores, en los que sabían que las cosas seguirían como siempre, que se terminaría el beso, se separarían, abrirían sus ojos y seguirían siendo los mejores amigos que eran desde hace tiempo ya… Ahora todo era distinto. La incertidumbre era obvia en ellos, quizás era la razón principal de por qué el beso era tan duradero, o quizás no, pero al parecer ella tampoco tenía intensiones de separarse de él. Daba lo mismo si les hacía falta el aire, si ya sus labios los sentían adormecidos, si ya el cosquilleo en sus dedos se hacía insostenible, ninguno de los dos rompería aquel beso.

En parte el moreno tenía miedo de abrir sus ojos para buscar los de ella y que fuese un maldito sueño cruel como el que había tenido hace días, el no verla junto a él le causaba demasiado temor, el saber que todo era un engaño de su enamorada mente era su mayor miedo. Aunque ese beso no le sabía como a los otros, era similar, pero a la vez tan diferente, había algo que no diferenciaba completamente a los otros. Estaba nervioso. Sabía que al terminar ese beso, ya las cosas no serían como antes. Y su corazón bien lo sabía, que comenzó a latir mucho más rápido de lo normal cuando sintió los labios de Sora abandonar los suyos, no así sus manos, que seguían jugueteando con su cabello en la parte de su nuca. Apretó fuertemente sus ojos, no quería abrirlos, finalmente optó por abrir lentamente su ojo izquierdo y cuando vio a una sonriente pelirroja que le dio más seguridad, abrió recién el otro. Al parecer nada había cambiado entre ellos, estaba equivocado. Ese beso había sido igual que los otros.

—Te amo… —dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos —. Nunca estaría con Matt ni con ninguna otra persona, porque te amo a ti.

¿Acaso no había sido un sueño o una invención de su mágica, estúpida e imaginativa mente? Había dicho que lo ama, ¡A ÉL!

Se sintió como un estúpido al mirarla sin decir ni mucho menos responderle algo coherente a lo que ella le había dicho, tenía que decir algo, al menos demostrarle que la había escuchado y que él también sentía lo mismo, que correspondía completamente a sus sentimientos, que él sentía exactamente lo mismo que ella desde quien sabe cuánto, que le daba miedo confesarle todo porque no quería perderla, cualquier cosa pero tenía que decir algo. Sora soltó una leve y un poco burlona risita al oír los sonidos guturales que escapaban de los labios del moreno, esas cosas ni siquiera merecían llamarse sílabas, mucho menos podía formar una palabra coherente por muy monosílabos que fuesen, simplemente eran sonidos.

—Es por eso que no podría estar con ninguna otra persona —optó por continuar en vista de que el chico había perdido el habla y al parecer también la capacidad de conectar dos letras para formar una sílaba, y juntar éstas para formar palabras, y luego juntar una serie de palabras para poder formar una frase llena de cohesión y coherencia —, mucho menos con Matt —. Reflexionó, intentando dejárselo bien en claro al moreno —es como un hermano para mi, tú no tienes una relación con tu hermano, sería incesto —habló con desaprobación y un poco de asco esto último. Tai adoptó una pose totalmente distinta a la anterior, pasando de ser casi un troglodita no letrado al analítico más calculador.

—¿Y desde cuándo Matt es como tu hermano? Creí que YO era como tu hermano, ¿acaso ahora él se volvió tu mejor amigo también? —él alzó una ceja cuando Sora comenzó a reír nuevamente. ¿Dónde había quedado aquella sensibilidad? —¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Tú nunca fuiste como un hermano para mí, porque siempre me gustaste. Y uno no puede gustar de su hermano.

Ahora volvía a sentirse como el más estúpido de todos. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Sora siempre había gustado de él, era tan obvio ahora que se lo había dicho… La pelirroja era muy distinta con sus otros amigos, siempre estaba sonriente para ellos, nunca tenía problemas, siempre se encontraba dispuesta para aconsejarlos… No era ella, la verdad la pelirroja andaba sonriente todo el día, pero porque él hacía o decía alguna idiotez para que lo hiciera, nunca tenía problemas porque a ellos no les interesaba escucharlos, a él sí, y siempre tenía que ella aconsejarlos de la mejor manera posible porque sus "amigos" creían que Sora era una especie de sicóloga particular sin remuneración que estaba dispuesta las 24 horas del día a oír las pelotudeces que los atormentaban… Él era la única persona que la conocía realmente, Sora era madura, sensata, amable, comprensiva, inteligente, honesta, a veces demasiado lo que la llevaba a ser directa, muchas veces arrebatada, antipática, no era un amor ni mucho menos un pan de Dios, con él era el único con quien podía ser quien realmente ella era. Todo tenía sentido ahora, por eso Sora se mostraba tal como era solo con él, porque lo amaba… En parte se sintió engañado, había vivido prácticamente toda su vida sintiéndose como una especie de hermano para Sora, porque eran más que mejores amigos, eran casi como hermanos, al menos él lo sentía así. Y ahora recién se venía a enterar que para la pelirroja nunca fue así porque siempre le gustó y sería un poco incestuoso… Ahora que lo pensaba a él también le daba asco, pero no importaba… ¡A la mierda con todo! Él quería estar con Sora, y no como simples amigos que se dan besos de vez en cuando, la quería a su lado para siempre.

Le sonrió al mismo tiempo que tomó su rostro entre sus manos y pegó su frente a la de ella viéndola directamente a los ojos.

—Te amo Sora.

Habló él para luego unir nuevamente sus labios a los de ella, sabía que a partir de ese momento ya nada sería igual, y que se pasaría de imbécil si volvía a dudar de ella y sus posibles sentimientos amorosos hacia Matt o cualquier otra persona.

* * *

><p><em>Y así es como termina este capítulo :D Bueno, y esperamos que ya hayan quedado más que resueltas las dudas por el extraño summary que se nos ocurrió escribir xD pero que define a la perfección cada parte del fic... Solo nos faltó poner "Giselle" o "Princesas" xDD Pero en los próximos capítulos lo sabrán (6) Y si, esta cuestión aún no se termina, quedan dos capítulos más y garantizamos las risas, así como nosotras moríamos con cada tontera que escribimos :'D Y eso :B<em>

_Saluditos a **MimatoxLove** es lo mejor sacar a la Rosa Espinoza que todas llevamos en el interior *-* unas más expuestas que otras, como yo (Len) D: y tanto te importa? D: xDDDDDD**, Hikari Blossom **somos secas ;D muchas gracias por tus palabras *-* Nos subiste mucho el ego xDDDDD ahora nos creeremos más divas de lo que somos (?) Ok, no xDDD**, Arashi Shinomori** Disculpas aceptadas :) La verdad es que Mimi igual tiene ciertas actitudes de ciertas personas huecas, pero no fue nuestra intensión describirla así, y si, es verdad, está lleno de minas huecas en todos lados, pero Mimi tiene corazoncito y sentimientos buenos :A No como las huecas de verdad que solo se preocupan por ellas ¬¬ Discúlpanos también si nuestro comentario quizás fue muy duro... En fin, estuvo bien esa conversación entre los cuatro? xDDDDD Ya de a poco se va arreglando todo ese enredo x_x**, Fatyyyy *-* **Miedo? D: Por qué? De quién? xDDDD Te digo de quién tienes que tener miedo realmente? DE MIMI xDDDDDDDDDD atenta con ella ;D Esperamos tu compensación xDD No, mentira :B Y eso, ojalá te guste la parte Taiora *-***, Pía, Fran, Français Baiser, lalalalá (x2) **xDDD o por 32464534231 mejor dicho, medios RRs D: la cagaste mujer x_x y te juro que no fue nuestra intensión bloquear los anónimos para que especialmente TU no pudieras dejar un segundo RR xD no lo habíamos pensado, pero quizás sea buena idea, en parte te ayudaría a sintetizar tus ideas en SOLO 10.000 caracteres, sintetizar es útil, sobre todo para la universidad, weóna inculta (?) xDDDDD Te quiero (L)**, Menyyyyy ;* **Mi amiga especial (?) x'DDDD Te estamos haciendo un bien *-* Bueno, aquí tienes más shos :D esperamos que te guste :)_

_Ya, y eso :B Ojalá les guste éste capítulo y nos hagan saber TODAS las tonteras que se les ocurrieron al leer nuestras tonteras xD_

_Cuídense, y lávense allí :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Row&amp;Len<strong>  
><em>


	4. Ama, perdona y regala cigarros

**Disclaimer: **Digimon_** NO** nos pertenece. Eso es todo, basta al masoquismo._

* * *

><p><strong>Sueño Frustrado<strong>

**Capítulo 4: Ama, perdona y regala cigarros**

* * *

><p>Su departamento estaba en penumbras y con un duro silencio. Había latas de cervezas sobre la mesa de centro de su sala, el humo del cigarro decoraba y aromatizaba el ambiente. Estaba recostado en un sofá individual, fumando como nunca en su vida, totalmente aburrido, fastidiado y dolido. La desconfianza que su novia depositó en él le pegó muy duro, siempre trató de ser un buen novio, porque a quién se le puede engañar, Yamato Ishida no puede ser el príncipe azul con que Mimi Tachikawa sueña, mas sin embargo, él, podría llegar a ser la persona que más la amara, respetara, protegiera y adorara en el mundo.<p>

Idiota él por esmerarse y para que ella le pagara con… desconfianza.

Era media noche, sería mejor ir a dormir para que el tiempo avance más rápido y que así su sufrimiento se fuera haciendo más chiquito. En estos momentos, la sensación de vacío era sumamente agonizante y el tabaco era lo único que lo relajaba. Ya estaba decidido; cuando se terminara la cajetilla de cigarros se encerraría en su recámara para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

De repente alguien llamó a la puerta rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en la oscuridad de su departamento. El rubio achicó los ojos, era muy tarde para tener visitas, y era ilógico que su padre fuera la persona que llamaba a la puerta, porque él tenía llaves, y le avisó, antes de salir en la mañana, que no llegaría a dormir.

El ruido se volvió hacer presente. Quién podría ser y a esa hora… ¿su hermano Takeru? Inmediatamente se paró a abrir la puerta para despejar sus dudas.

—Mimi —susurró no creyendo que ella estuviese frente a él.

—Hola —saludó con timidez. Matt se hizo a un lado para que pasara, la castaña dio unos lentos pasos, al parecer no estaba muy segura de estar ahí, escuchó tras de sí el sonido ocasionado por la puerta que fue cerrada. De inmediato se dio la vuelta para intercambiar miradas con el rubio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —entrecerró los ojos —es muy tarde.

—Vengo a pedirte perdón —sonrió con amargura —y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me perdones.

—Es muy tarde —rodó sus ojos —te llevaré a tu casa.

—¡No! —respingó la castaña —ya te dije que no me iré de aquí, pasaré toda la noche pidiendo perdón y disculpándome contigo si es necesario. Y no te preocupes por mis padres, ellos creen que estoy en casa de Sora.

—¿Por qué te dejaron salir tan tarde?

—Papá me llevó al departamento de Sora, le dije que era una urgencia de amigas y que tenía que ir con ella.

—¿Te viniste sola desde allá a esta hora? —la castaña asintió levemente —pudo haber sido peligroso.

—Pero no lo fue —sonrió triunfalmente.

El rubio puso sus ojos en blanco y pasó por un lado de la castaña, lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era terminar su caja de cigarros, sentado en su cómodo sofá y disfrutar el silencio. Mimi podía tirar su casa si le era posible, pero a él de su sillón y de su zona de indignación no lo sacaría.

—Matt —mordió su labio inferior —Perdóname. Fui una tonta, no merezco que estés conmigo, pero por favor perdóname y trata de entenderme un poquito, sé que no tengo justificación ni nada por el estilo, pero en el centro comercial cuando te comenté lo de Tai, tú también te sentiste mal y sospechaste —suspiró pesadamente, tratando de aguantar sus lágrimas —yo sentí lo mismo, y sé que es absurdo y patético lo que te digo, pero es verdad —lloriqueó.

El rubio la miró mientras hablaba, aunque escuchó atentamente sus palabras, pero no dijo nada, solo llevó un cigarrillo a su boca y lo encendió, mientras analizaba la situación; sí sintió malestar al oír ese comentario de ella y Tai, pero eso no procedió porque no tuvo relevancia… no pasó a ser un novio psicópata sediento de venganza, como lo fue ella, no anduvo suspicaz, celoso e invitando disparates de ellos dos, a diferencia de ambos, Tai y Mimi, él tuvo madurez para no desconfiar de su amigo y de su novia.

Mimi tenía que aprender a que no siempre se podía salir con la suya, que no le viniera con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

La chica al notar la actitud indiferente de su novio apuñó sus manos, y chilló un momento, iba a ser difícil que la perdonara, pero jamás creyó que la indiferencia de éste le calara y doliera tanto.

—Perdóname —repitió. —soy una tonta, una gran tonta. Jamás debí haber sospechado de ti, tú eres tan bueno conmigo y yo te pago con desconfianza —exacto, al fin se estaban canalizando —pero, pero yo te quiero y no quiero perderte. Por favor, por favor: perdóname.

El rubio tiró las cenizas de su cigarro, se puso cómodo en su asiento, y volvió a expedir humo.

—Matt perdóname, soy la peor novia, —se sinceró —no te merezco. Entendería a la perfección si tú quieres terminar conmigo luego de lo que pasó. Yo soy una persona terrible y es lo más sano. Pero por favor perdona que haya sido una tonta. —la sola idea de que Matt terminase con ella por la estupidez que cometió caló su corazón; le dolía y lo sentía pequeño.

Si eso pasaba, ella se sobrepondría con tal de que él fuera feliz, si Matt la llegaba a perdonar el remordimiento disminuiría un poquito, pero ella siempre se reprocharía el hecho de perder a su novio por esa tontería. Ahora era tiempo de dejar de pensar solo en ella, tenía que aprender a afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Miró al chico, ahora ni siquiera la estaba mirando, solo estaba dedicado a expulsar el humo del cigarrillo que tenía en su boca y a tirar las cenizas del mismo. Su actitud indiferente la iba a matar muy pronto.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? —se acercó a él, pero éste siguió metido en su papel del fumador compulsivo. Las palabras ya se le habían agotado, si eso no funcionada ahora era tiempo de demostrar con acciones y gestos que quiere su perdón. —¿Quieres que fume?

La chica impulsivamente le arrebató el cigarro. Por él, era capaz de convertirse en una fumadora desquiciada si con eso se ganaba su perdón, total Coco Chanel lucía hermosa y elegante cuando fumaba. El rubio volteó la mirada hacia su novia, impactado por lo que iba hacer. Miró, con los ojos bien abiertos, como es que la castaña colocó el cigarro en sus labios, _no sería capaz. _Pero la mirada de la chica era decidida, observó cómo es que ella, distinguidamente, aspiró el humo de cigarrillo por la boca, pero el humo de éste jamás fue expulsado, la chica lo retuvo en su boca unos segundos y después lo expulsó, ocasionándose un ataque descontrolado de tos, ahogándose en su intento de que la perdonaran, estaba segura que Coco Chanel, no pasó por esas humillaciones.

—¡No! —exclamó el chico con preocupación, quitándole el cigarrillo para apagarlo en el cenicero y así interceptar los intentos por volver a inhalar de él —¿Estás loca? —la chica seguía tosiendo y lo miró con el ceño fruncido —No vuelvas a hacer eso.

Dicho esto el rubio se levantó del sillón y caminó dejando a la chica así. Quería ocultar la sonrisa que tenía pintada en el rostro, alguien como Mimi, refinada, con modales propios de una señorita, misma que lo regañaba por como fumaba, la que le daba clases de salud y quien odia el cigarro ¡Fumó por él! Oh, sí… le importaba a la chica, esa acción se lo demostró y vaya que se le subió el ego de novio.

—Si fumar no sirve, ¡entonces te cantaré toda la noche! —dijo entusiasmada, aún le quedaban bastantes ideas para disculparse.

El rubio suspiró, sí que sería una larga noche. Y siguiendo en su papel del macho indignado, ni siquiera se giró para verla, caminó y entró a la cocina.

La castaña aclaró su garganta, había compuesto una canción tal y como lo hacía Phoebe de _Friends_, para ganarse de nuevo a su novio. En ella dejaba claro que lo quería, en ella le pedía que la perdonara y también hablaba de su comportamiento de niña tonta.

El rubio escuchó la suave melodía de la castaña, él conocía el talento que poseía su novia para la cantada, y si no quería que viera su boba sonrisa era mejor no salir de la cocina y seguir con su papel de la víctima. Mimi en cambio, llevaba el concierto de su vida, cantaba con sentimiento y ritmo.

—_P__erdón, perdón, yo sé que la regué, mas no era mi intensión causar desilusión__.__ La-la-la-la_ —canturreó terminando su composición. Matt seguía dentro de la cocina, era hora del plan B, cantar canciones reconocidas donde el mensaje era claro: pedir perdón hasta que se quede sin voz.

El se recargó en la puerta de la cocina, Mimi hasta el momento llevaba una hora con quince minutos cantando como loca, él había optado por no salir de ahí para hacer más dura su postura. Pero, ya todo parecía una serenata romántica, donde los papeles se invirtieron, ahora la mujer era la liberal que cantaba en el balcón esperando a que el tímido hombrecito, todo ruborizado, salga. Era lo más anti macho que había en la humanidad.

Cerró sus ojos, rememorando las letras de las canciones que más le habían llegado dentro de su serenata. Perdida de la Oreja de Van Gogh _«__Todos los errores van a un puerto, donde espera un barco de vapor, pero el mío aún lo llevo dentro, porque soy adicta a tu perdón.__» _

Otra canción, ahora era de Pambo_ «__Perdón por lo que te hice ayer, no es fácil despertar si ya no estás buscar tu beso en otros labios, soñé que te volví a tener que puedo respirar, porque me das lo que yo busco en otros brazos.__» _

Mimi en algún momento se cansaría de cantar, le daría sed y terminaría con su concierto. Ya era tarde, eran casi las dos de la mañana y al parecer a la chica le habían dado cuerda.

—_So I need you. And if I jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge, tell me would you still follow me, and if I made you mad today, tell me would you love me tomorrow? __Please _—el rubio soltó un prolongado suspiro, él le había dedicado esa canción de 3 Doors Down tiempo atrás, cuando ella se molestó con él; cuando la castaña dramatizó un ligero resfriado para lograr que estuviera a su lado, sin embargo él no pudo cumplirle el deseo, ya que la escuela le complicó todo.

Y ahora ella era quién le cambiaba lo necesario para cantársela.

Mimi finalizó la canción, tenía la esperanza de que el rubio saliera y la abrazara diciendo que está absuelta de sus pecados tal y como ella lo había hecho en la ocasión en que él no la acompañó cuando estaba enfermita y solo quería sus mimos.

Aún le quedaba una canción, si esa no funcionaba estaba el plan c. Y tras varios minutos, donde reinó el silenció se animó a cantarla.

—… _si te he fallado te pido perdón de la única forma que sé… _—tenía la esperanza de que la hermosa letra de la canción de Chayane funcionara conmoviendo los sentimientos más remotos del rubio.

Pero pasaron diez minutos desde que terminó de cantarla y el chico aún seguía dentro de la cocina, la damisela no se asomó por el balcón, no oía ningún ruido ni nada por el estilo. Mimi agachó la cabeza totalmente decepcionada y frustrada, todos sus intentos fracasaron y sentía que la indiferencia de Matt crecía cada vez más, pegándole fríamente a su corazoncito. Pero si el rubio era orgulloso ella era terca, ya se había propuesto pasar toda la noche ahí hasta conseguir su objetivo. Y lo cumpliría.

De pronto la perilla de la puerta comenzó a girar, abriéndose lentamente se apreció la figura de Matt, cuya mirada seguía siendo seria, fría y sus gestos poco decían, era indescifrable saber qué pasaba por su mente. En cuanto puso un pie fuera de la cocina sintió que algo le abrazaba su pierna, frenando su andar.

—¡Si quieres que te pida perdón de rodillas, lo haré! —comentó aferrada a él. Matt negó suavemente con la cabeza, no sería tan patán como para dejarla así y mucho menos sería capaz de arrastrarla por todo el departamento.

—Mimi, no —susurró agachándose para poder hacer que se desprendiera de su pierna, la tomó por los brazos y delicadamente la ayudó a ponerse de pie, para su sorpresa no batalló para que lo soltara.

—¿Entonces qué quieres que haga? —soltó cuando lo miró a sus ojos, ya los suyos se encontraban cristalinos, estaba al borde de la desesperación —¿Quieres que meta mi cabeza dentro de un pavo y que baile? Aah, y que además le ponga lentes —Matt la miró sumamente extrañado… ¿Eso qué? —Eso le sirvió a Mónica para que Chandler la perdonara. —estalló en llanto. Ya se había tardado.

Tragó saliva, aún seguía agarrando sus brazos, si algo no soportaba era verla llorar. Ya le pidió perdón mil veces y le faltaban otras mil, lo mal que se sintió por no saber por qué estaba enojada, la tortura y la desconfianza venían a su mente cuando él estaba a punto de flaquear perdonándola, su mente omitía que le cantó y que casi se muere fumando. Quería perdonarla pero no podía, algo lo frenaba y era que su corazón seguía herido.

—¡No te soltaré hasta que me perdones! —se lanzó a él vehemente, rodeó la cintura del chico con sus manos y hundió su cabeza en su pecho. Estaba aferrada con fuerza al cuerpo del rubio, quién retrocedió un paso ante el intenso estrujón de la castaña. Los brazos de Matt caían torpemente sobre sí mismo, su punto de unión eran los brazos de Mimi que lo envolvían impetuosamente.

Tenían ahí parados cerca de veinte minutos. Ambos conservaron la misma posición; Mimi acorralándolo con sus brazos. No se habían movido ningún milímetro, tampoco habían hablado. Solo los cubría el silencio. Eran casi las dos y media de la madrugada y ya se sentía agotado. Intentó dar un paso cansado y oxidado por no haber cambiado de pose en mucho tiempo, pero la chica lo frenó, aún tenía energía para poner resistencia.

—Perdón, perdón, perdón… —impuso más fuerza en el agarre.

—Mimi es tarde, quiero dormir. —comentó con fastidio, tratando moverse nuevamente. Si seguía ahí parado de seguro le iban a crecer raíces, sin embargo, la chica se mantuvo firme en su posición. —Mimi es en serio, estoy cansado.

La chica alzó la vista para verlo. —Caminemos juntos. —ladeó la boca, haciendo puchero.

Matt gruñó. Cómo mierda iban a caminar juntos si ella estaba de espaldas, era mejor, mucho mejor, que lo soltara y que caminaran por separado. —Mejor suéltame.

—Dije que no te soltaría, —recordó la chica —va hacer fácil. Mira, retrocederé paso a paso y tú me sigues al mismo tiempo.

Dicho y hecho, Mimi movió hacia atrás su pierna izquierda, el rubio la siguió con el mismo pie, siempre teniendo cuidado de no pisarla. Cuando la castaña retrocedía un pasó, él avanzaba otro para irse acercando a su recámara y poder descansar.

De cuando acá su habitación estaba tan lejos, ah sí, desde la hora en que a su novia se le ocurrió que caminaran abrazaditos a pasito de tortuga hasta ahí. VEINTE MINUTOS. Veinte miserables minutos caminando hacia su amado refugio, cueva, guarida, lo que sea. Faltaban diez para las tres de la mañana, no había podido fumarse a gusto su caja de cigarros, tampoco había gozado de un segundo de paz. Y estaba casi seguro, mentira, completamente seguro, lo podía firmar y meter sus manos al fuego que no lo dejaría cerrar los ojos, para descansarlos aunque sea dos minutos.

—Te dije que sería fácil. —sonrió triunfal, al verse dentro del cuarto del chico y manteniendo su agarre.

—Tardamos veinte minutos. —habló irónico y de mala gana. Sí que había sido una noche larga, el cansancio ya lo había puesto de mal humor.

—Está bien. —retiró los brazos de la cintura del chico —Si quieres dormir, duérmete. —se hizo a un lado para que el rubio se arrojara hacia su amada cama.

Matt miró al cielo, dándole gracias a Dios, que al fin tendría aunque sea un minuto de paz. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se aventó hacia su cama y puso una almohada sobre su cara. Se sintió un poco aliviado, cuando su cuerpo cayó en el colchón, le hacía falta una larga jornada de sueño para pensar y descansar su espalda. Paz, tranquilidad, armonía y… seguía sin sentirse totalmente cómodo.

Lentamente, como no queriendo, retiró la almohada de su rostro para ver que Mimi seguía ahí parada viéndolo. Sus ojos reflejaban una mezcla armaga de tristeza, enojo y frustración. Y aquí iba de nuevo; gruñó, maldijo por lo bajo. La castaña lo hizo otra vez. Sin muchas ganas se hizo a un lado de la cama, para darle espacio a su novia. No quería ni verla a los ojos, solo se movió y le dio la espalda a todo.

La castaña sonrió con picardía, se salió con la suya. Con delicadeza se fue recostando lentamente en la cama de Matt, poniéndose a un lado de éste. Con ternura se fue acercando al cuerpo del chico, era su plan de lapa; no despegarse ningún segundo, empalagarlo y darle amor hasta que la perdone. Con suavidad, elevó su brazo para abrazarlo y estrecharlo con dulzura y amor, porque ella lo amaba, hacia su cuerpo. Despacito se fue acurrucando a lado de él. A ella no le importaba el calor sofocante, lo único que buscaba era transmitir sus sentimientos y que la perdonaran.

Bufó irritado. Lo único que quería es dormir y que respetaran al señor sueño que cargaba. Hacía calor, demasiado calor, y no le ayudaba en nada que el cuerpo de la chica esté tan pegado al suyo transmitiéndole calidez y ardor. La temperatura estaba subiendo, el calor ya era insoportable, Mimi tenía que respetar los espacios de cada quién para no sudar y para no ahogarse por estar tan juntos.

Y ahora ella jugaba con su cabello, aumentando la tensión, la castaña sabía que eso lo relajaba, pero hoy la circunstancia era otra, en vez de dormirlo como normalmente pasaba, ahora lo estresaba porque no podía dejar de pensar en el clima, le impedía concentrarse en dormir, no le dejaba pensar en otra cosa más que en el calor aplastante que hacía en su cuarto, mismo que iba en aumento con la cercanía del delgado cuerpo de ella. La temperatura llegó a ser intolerante… sudaba, sentía escalofríos, no podía dormir…

Se removió un poco, haciendo que la castaña se alarmara. —Matt, sé que la desconfianza es una razón para terminar una relación, pero quiero que sepas —susurró, si le era posible iba a tratar de sacarse el alma con tal trasladar sus sentimientos hacia él —ya te pedí perdón mil veces y de mil formas. Pero no te he hablado de lo que yo siento por ti… bien eres alguien con quien me siento realmente feliz. Eres la única persona por la que sonrió y salgo adelante, aunque las cosas no estén bien.

Matt esbozó una sonrisa al oír cada una de las palabras de la chica, Mimi siempre lo hacía sentirse bien amado… su voz, sus gestos, la forma de traspasar su afecto le llenaban su existencia. Él era demasiado feliz con ella, ya poco importaba la desconfianza, si sabía que el amor más sincero era de la pequeña castaña que no dejaba de hablar, impidiendo que sus ojos y su cuerpo descansaran.

—Tú eres la persona que más valoro en este mundo, por ti daría lo que fuera. Eres una persona con la que me siento tranquila, con quien puedo hablar, con quien puedo llorar y con quien puedo reír. Por ti iría hasta el último rincón del mundo con tal de verte feliz.

¿Cómo era capaz de soltar tantas palabras por segundo? después de una larga pausa en silencio, en comparando lo de las horas pasadas, supuso que ella entendió que lo único que quería hoy era dormir cómodamente.

—Matt —ahí va de nuevo. El aludido cerró sus ojos con fuerza, quizá por la fatiga estaba alucinando —eres el amor de mi vida, lamento con todo mi corazón lo que hice y…

—Mimi, —el chico se giró rápidamente hacia el lado de la chica, cubriendo la boca de ésta con su mano —te perdono, con todo mi corazón, yo también te amo, eres la persona más especial para mí en todo el universo. Y te lo repito: te perdono, te perdono, te absuelvo de todas tus culpas. Pero por favor, cállate y déjame dormir, unas horas… No te pido nada más.

Cerró sus ojos. Vencido por el hastío. Eran más de las tres de la mañana, era completamente sano que quisiera dormir. Pero, la castaña gritó emocionada, lo abrazó con fervor, le agradeció que la perdonara, le besó los labios y volvió a chillar conmovida, todo en dos segundos.

Ahora sí. La oscuridad y el silencio resguardaban su sueño. Minutos de tranquilidad, solo se escuchaba la respiración de la castaña y la de él, esto es de lo que hablaba y que tanto pedía.

—Matt, Matt —la castaña lo sacudió, recibiendo como respuesta un "mmhp" —hay un problema, no puedo dormir… ¿Puedo ver la televisión por favor? Te juro que le bajaré el volumen, para dejarte dormir.

—Si, lo que quieras… —habló entre dormido.

Disney Channel y la película Encantada. ¿Cómo mierda iba a dormir como se lo merecía, si su novia se creía la princesa de la película? Es más, hasta la actuaba. Se sabía de memoria cada diálogo, si bien la tele estaba bajita, la voz de Mimi diciendo cada parlamento lo obligaban a mantenerse despierto.

—Matt, Matt —volvió a llamarlo —¡Mira esta parte me encanta!

Muy a su pesar, mentira ya era una costumbre que el reposo de sus ojos cada menos de tres minutos se viera interrumpido por algún comentario de la castaña, que seguía con pila, el rubio abrió los ojos para ver la simpática coreografía de la película.

—_¿Cómo sabrá que la amas, como verá tu amo_r_?_ —tarareó emocionada —te la dedico. —le dijo sonriente —_No es suficiente que a quien amas des por hecho. Haz que se entere o ella puede así decir: ¿cómo saber, si me ama? ¿si acaso soy de él?_

Cantó romántica y soñadora. Tres minutos con cincuenta segundos, oyendo como su novia canturreaba con pasión. Ahuyentándole el sueño. Al final, el terminó por ver completa la película, porque Mimi cayó rendida en la escena en que Giselle tenía la cita con Edward. Él se aventó todo, TODO.

Tenía sueño, estaba cansado y ya la princesa se había quedado dormida, pero no señor, algo le impedía conciliar el sueño. Su conciencia, o quizá era un vampiro. Solo miraba desesperadamente el techo, contaba ovejas, empezaba a dividir grandes cantidades de números y nada le ayudaba.

Simplemente no pudo dormir.

* * *

><p>Él no era bueno para pedir disculpas, mucho menos con su frío y molestoso mejor amigo, quien lo más probable es que se burle y le grite por ser tan estúpido, y además no escuchará ni mucho menos aceptará sus disculpas. Optaría por lo sano; un sixpack de cervezas y una cajetilla de cigarros serían sus disculpas, el rubio las aceptaría gustoso.<p>

Apenas había entrado al edificio, y ya sentía las miradas negativas de las personas que se encontraban en la recepción, es que solo a él se le ocurría pasearse por ahí con las latas de cerveza a vista y paciencia de todos, y no digamos que las bolsas cubren mucho el contenido de éstas, probablemente la gente pensaba que era un ebrio de mierda, lo que esas personas en realidad no sabían, era que el ebrio en realidad era su amigo y no él. Subió al ascensor y marcó el piso Nº 4, no tenía ganas de andar subiendo escaleras, además el ascensor tenía aire acondicionado. Apenas éste abrió sus puertas se encontró con su amigo, al parecer iba saliendo quizás adonde… Qué pena por él.

Matt simplemente alzó sus cejas, en realidad él entendía muy bien qué hacía el moreno ahí, lo que no entendía era como en la pequeña e ingenua cabecita de Tai cabía la remota posibilidad de que lo perdonase así nada más, y más aún, de que dejara de lado sus planes por quedarse a escuchar excusas ridículas. Definitivamente no tenía tiempo, tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer, mucho más importantes… Su despeinado amigo no se movía de ahí, y mantenía una mirada y un semblante serio, de pronto metió su mano al bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y de éste sacó una caja pequeña, se la extendió y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

¿Esa era su forma de pedir perdón? ¿Con una caja de cigarrillos? ¿Creía que ese era su precio? ¿Qué clase de persona lo creía, tan bajo y repugnante era? ¿Qué clase de amigo era él?

Sin duda el mejor de todos.

—Traje cervezas también… Por si te interesa. —habló como que no quiere la cosa el moreno, luego de ver como su amigo recibía feliz los cigarros. El rubio desde pequeño pareció levantar un muro de concreto para ocultarse a sí mismo de los demás, habían días en los que sinceramente él no entendía como alguien como tan distinto a él, tan frío, estúpido, cerrado, enojón y llevado a sus ideas podía ser su mejor amigo. Con el tiempo, y ya conociéndolo mejor, entendió que en realidad Matt era una persona bastante predecible y fácil de complacer, tan solo con 300 yen podía ser el tipo más feliz del mundo.

Ya quedaba prácticamente la mitad de los cigarros que inicialmente venían en el envase, Tai también había ayudado, y en cuanto a las cervezas… Un sixpack había sido realmente poco. Quizás luego de tres cervezas que el rubio se había tomado, podía considerarse como "borracho" y de ese modo sería más fácil pedirle una disculpa. No perdía nada con intentarlo.

—Matt —carraspeó —, oye… Yo quería… pedirte… disculpas. —le costó, pero finalmente lo dijo.

El rubio volteó hacia Tai. Rogaba a todos los cielos que fuese una broma de mal gusto. —Ay, no… —soltó junto con un prolongado suspiro resignado. —Al menos dime que me dejarás caminar…

¿Qué lo dejaría caminar? ¿Qué clase de loco gay y fogoso creía que era? Él era muy macho para sus cosas. Momento… Por su tono de voz era notorio el cansancio del rubio, tenía ojeras, más pronunciadas que normalmente, además, al parecer no podía caminar… Todo calza.

—¡Eeeeeeso! Todo un semental. —comentó el moreno moviendo sugerentemente sus cejas —. Veo que quedaste cansado.

—Más que la cresta. —lo irónico de todo eso, era que en realidad SÍ había quedado cansado, pero no por lo que pensaba su amigo y su pervertida imaginación.

—No imaginaba que Mimi fuese tan fogosa e insaciable, la verdad siempre la vi como alguien muy correcta y tímida para todo eso, como una princesa, aunque me imagino que las princesas en realidad eran todas unas sueltas… ¿Qué mierda les pasa? Conocen a un tipo un día y ya lo aman con todo su corazón, ¿y si el tipo es un idiota? Además, ¿esas tipas no tienen como 16 años? Son unas perdidas, sueltas, calientes de mierda…

Tai siguió hablando, pero él no lo escuchaba, solo veía perdidamente como se movían sus labios a la velocidad de la luz y como hacía distintos gestos y expresiones para posiblemente darle énfasis a lo que estaba diciendo, de la nada se imaginó a su amigo cantando y bailando con Mimi la canción de Giselle… El sueño ya lo estaba afectando, y había tomado la forma de una espantosa pesadilla.

El moreno hablaba y hablaba como si Mimi hubiese hecho un desdoblamiento y se hubiese posesionado del cuerpo de Tai, era increíble la capacidad que tenían esos dos de hablar un montón de cosas sin sentido en un segundo, podía ser una bendición y una maldición a la vez…

—Tai, escucha… eres mi amigo, y aunque suene gay… te quiero. Pero estoy muerto de sueño, no he dormido nada, así que por favor ándate y dame aunque sea un par de horas para dormir…

—Oye, no es mi culpa que Mimi sea una fogosa insaciable y que no te haya dejado dormir porque te tuvo satisfaciendo sus necesidades sexuales toda la noche…

Matt solo se limitó a torcer sus labios y mirar a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿De verdad él creía que su cansancio se debía a que había estado teniendo relaciones con su novia toda la noche? Ojalá hubiese sido así, al menos de ese modo estaría feliz no por haber dormido nada y no amargado.

Después de media hora teniendo que soportar las molestosas felicitaciones de Tai, al fin había accedido a irse para dejar descansar al "semental" de una alocada noche de amor, pasión y sexo desenfrenado y furioso, según él. Al fin podría dormir, se lo merecía por soportar todas las ocurrencias de Tai, los desprecios y enojos de él y su novia, hacia sí mismo y también hacia Sora, luego soportar cerca de una hora y media a Giselle y Mimi cantando soñadoramente y ahora a su amigo hablando estupideces… Que nadie lo fuese a despertar por lo menos en los tres días que le quedaban para el examen.

* * *

><p><em>¿Hasta aquí? PUES NO. La tortura sigue, esperamos que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Ahora sí que las comprendo: pobre Matt, le levantan falsos y encima no lo dejan dormir y no precisamente porque tuvo una noche de copas, una noche loca. Bien yo, Roww, estaba muerta de la risa cuando estaba editando este capítulo. Cómo mierda hablan tanto, cómo mierda TODO, se ahogan en un vaso de agua, ya lo pudieron notar.<em>

_Quiero decir que ninguna de las canciones es de nuestra autoría, la primera que canta Mimi, es de un ratón y de los videos esos raros que ve Len (Len: RATONCITO, y la boca te queda donde mismo Roww ¬¬ Y Ratoncito es chistoso :D he dicho xD), la modifiqué para que quedara refinada y al estilo de Phoebe, la verdad que no fue gran cosa. Espero que les haya gustado las comparaciones con FRIENDS porque son graciosas, la coreografía de Giselle, es que MIMI Y ELLA ESTÁN LOCAS. Ah, siguiendo con las canciones, solo puse quien las cantaba, espero que no me demanden por eso de la S.O.P.A Mimi solo las cantaba, no con el afán de lucrar con ellas, sino con el fin de conseguir el perdón de su novio, en dado caso ahí vienen los nombres de los cantantes D:_

_POBRE MATT cada review que dejen será una hora de sueño para esta pobre alma en pena. Si les sirve de consuelo, quizás duerma en el próximo capítulo... O quizás no (6)_

_Agradecimientos por sus reviews a: **MimatoxLove**, esperemos seguir matándote de risa, recuerda que una carcajada no cuesta nada. Ríe y desconfía de todos. xDD A la pervertdoll de **Meny**, LOVEU;) espero que te sigas riendo de Matt en este capítulo, porque eres una mujer mala. Y Gracias a **Faty**, ESTO NO FUE TAIORA, pero igual, quiero que te guste o te pateo, ROWWH ._

_Ah también le agradecemos a **Pía,** cuyo súpermegareview aún no se digna a llegar, puesto a que está esperando que se congele el mar para llegar patinando hasta el continente AMERICANO!_

_Adiós verano :( Ya no hay más vacaciones para mi (Len) u_u se viene un nuevo periodo académico cargado de responsabilidades y tiempo que se me escapará de los dedos D': así que espérense sentados que voy a actualizar ¬¬ xDDDD No mentira, estoy más vaga en el verano que el resto del año :B Y eso xD_

_PD: ¿Ya se va entendiendo el título original del fic? xDD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Row&amp;Len<strong>  
><em>


	5. Estudiar para ser un cadáver culto

_**Disclaimer: **Digimon no nos pertenece. Pido una cadena de oración para que en este sábado de gloria, nos aparezcan los derechos en nuestra mesa de té. _

* * *

><p><strong>Sueño Frustrado<strong>

**Capítulo 5: Matarse estudiando para ser un cadáver culto**

* * *

><p>Tres días… Solo eso había pedido, tres días para dormir plácidamente sin ser interrumpido por novias histéricas, manipuladoras, pidiendo, o más bien, exigiendo, perdón, con una extraña afición por ser princesa, cantante, actriz, etc., amigos generosos pero tontos que le regalaban cigarros para ganarse su perdón y juraban que su vida sexual era sumamente activa, y como si no fuera poco, amigas mandonas y descontroladas que luego de que al fin se había deshecho de su molestoso amigo, no encontraba nada mejor que llamarlo solo para recordarle que tenía que estudiar, y no solo una vez, si no cada media hora… Pero no, había sido mucho pedir… Si había un Dios, posiblemente no existía o simplemente lo odiaba por todos sus pecados cometidos. ¿Qué pecado podría ser tan grande para que lo odiase de tal manera haciéndole tan irónica la vida? ¿Reprobar matemática? Eso sin duda era bastante irónico.<p>

Tres días… Tres malditos días en los que pretendía dormir como nunca en la vida, interrumpidos por sus lindos amigos y su encantadora novia con incesantes visitas, llamadas, mensajes en su celular, Facebook, Twitter y otras páginas sociales, correos electrónicos, palomas mensajeras, señales de humo y cuanta cosa más para restregarle en la cara que debía estudiar. ¿Creían que él no lo sabía? Eso, y sus nervios le habían permitido solo cinco horas de sueño en aquellos tres días. Cinco… ¡¿CINCO MISERABLES HORAS EN 72 TOTALES? Se sentía completamente indignado, cansado, enrabiado… Era un zombie, o un fantasma… Un estudioso fantasma.

Creía que Tai no lo molestaría más que para husmear en su actividad sexual con Mimi, pero al parecer el moreno había sucumbido ante los sensuales, histéricos y mandones encantos de las chicas, obligándolo también, al igual que ellas, a estudiar como si no hubiera un mañana, obligándolo completamente a olvidarse de que tenía una vida.

—Oye… —habló Tai a la castaña con un tono notoriamente sugerente, intensificado con su sugerente también, movimiento de cejas. —Supe que el otro día dejaste muy cansado a Matt… —le divertía ver como Mimi se sonrojaba gradualmente con cada una de sus palabras. —Y que además… No podía caminar.

Tenía ganas de salir corriendo histéricamente de la biblioteca, se moría de la vergüenza. —¡¿Matt, cómo le cuentas esas cosas a Tai? Era privado. —El hecho de que el moreno supiese su amoroso, desquiciado, determinado y por sobre todo humillante método de pedir perdón hacían que las ganas de que se la tragase la tierra aumentaran más y más.

Tai volteó a Matt con su pulgar el alto y una mirada aprobatoria. ¡Matt SABE! Al parecer el muy tonto aún juraba que había quedado cansado por una noche de pasión loca y sin control, no tenía ni la menor idea de que la vergüenza que pudiera sentir la castaña en ese momento era por casi haberse humillado a sí misma pidiéndole disculpas a él.

—Tai, cállate y déjalo estudiar. —pidió, ordenó mejor dicho, la pelirroja a su ahora, novio. —Lo estás desconcentrando.

—Parece que no solo soy irresistible para ti, amor. —habló él altaneramente guiñándole un ojo mientras chistaba su lengua, dejando ver también una radiante sonrisa matadora.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Mi novio no es ningún gay! —exclamó indignada Mimi

—¿Por qué no mejor se callan todos? —habló muy molesto Matt. Sus amigos parecían unos verdaderos cavernícolas, al parecer habían olvidado completamente que se encontraban en una biblioteca, un lugar donde se hacía silencio, no aquel griterío que mantenían. La vergüenza debería sentirla él y no Mimi.

—¡Ay! Veo que Mattie está sensible hoy. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó burlonamente con el mismo tono empleado en sus acotaciones de todo el día. —¿La camiseta que combina con tus ojos estaba en la lavadora hoy y no te la pudiste poner? —comentó haciendo un puchero. Matt levantó la vista del Baldor hacia él, estaba seguro que cualquiera de estos días lo mandaría a dormir con los peces.

—Déjalo estudiar. —pidió, mandó nuevamente la pelirroja. —¿Hasta cuándo?

Matt suspiró. Agradecía el "apoyo" de Sora, pero si pudiese apoyarlo más silenciosamente sería fenomenal. —Iré a fumarme un cigarro. —avisó levantándose de su asiento.

—¿Dónde demonios crees que vas? —se sobresaltó al oír la dulce voz de su novia. Inevitablemente le recordó a alguien… Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua.

—A fumarme un cigarro. —¿Acaso no había sido lo bastante directo antes?

—Te vas a sentar, vas a leer ese estúpido libro, vas a resolver los ejercicios, y lo vas a hacer con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. ¡¿Me escuchaste?

¡La mamá de Howard! De "The big bang theory" Sabía que la voz le resultaba familiar de algún lado. Aunque más bien le recordaba a la novia… Tan tierna y dulce, con su voz aguda y serena, hasta que se enojaba… Si, definitivamente Mimi era como la novia de Howard…

Mordió sus labios, en parte para aguantar la risa y en parte por miedo, y volvió a su asiento, de cabeza a los libros.

—Alguien es tristemente mandoneado… —canturreó burlonamente Tai. —¡Auch! —se quejó luego de sentir un intento de golpe en su brazo proveniente de la castaña. Quizás solo se había quejado para subirle el ego pues sintió como si lo hubiese estado acariciando o algo así, llegaba a ser hasta tierno cuando Mimi intentaba golpearlo y más cuando esperaba que le doliera. —Sora, tú amiga me golpeó. —acusó él igual como si fuese aún un niñito pequeño.

—Te lo mereces. Nadie molesta a mi novio.

Quién lo diría, se suponía que el rudo en la relación era él y no su dulce, tierna y angelical novia. El hecho de pensar que ella algún día pudiese defenderlo de un posible bravucón, y que el bravucón en este caso sea su mejor amigo Tai, le parecía casi una fantasía sacada de una de las mentes más retorcidas del mundo. Era ridículamente irónico.

Sus lindos amiguitos seguían gritando estupideces sin sentido, Tai seguía alegando porque Mimi le había pegado, como si realmente le hubiese dolido, Mimi seguía gritándole por haberlo tratado de homosexual y por otras cosas sin sentido, típico en ellos dos, y Sora por otro lado les gritaba a ambos que se callaran y lo dejaran estudiar, siendo que quizás ella misma era quien más fuerte hablaba. Él trataba de mantener su vista fija en su prominente libro, no porque estuviese realmente concentrado en él, sino para evitar ser testigo de las miradas asesinas que las otras personas les lanzaban a sus amigos, qué vergüenza más grande.

—¡Ustedes! —habló dulce como siempre la bibliotecaria. Matt volteó a verla impresionado ¿cuándo había llegado hasta ellos? —Se van de aquí.

El rubio suspiró en medio de las protestas de los chicos. Pese al complicado carácter de la señora, finalmente ella si lo entendía, entendía que debía pasar ese examen y que para ello necesitaba paz y calma para estudiar, y con ese trío ahí le resultaba totalmente imposible. ¡Gracias señora bibliotecaria! Con esto demostraba que no era tan mala como todos creían.

—Al fin paz y tranquilidad… —comentó él cuando al fin sus amigos dejaron de reclamar y se levantaron de sus asientos dispuestos a irse.

—No te alegres tanto. Tú te vas también.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Y yo por qué? —ahora el que protestaba era él. Vieja de mierda.

—Vienes con ellos ¿no?

—Si, pero ellos son los que hacen el escándalo, no yo, tengo que estudiar, tengo que pasar mi examen, por favor déjeme aquí…

Usaría todos sus encantos de rockstar galán con quien sea para conseguir que lo dejara estar ahí libre de los griteríos de Tai, Mimi y Sora, y sí, eran sus amigos, pero por Dios que eran insoportable a veces… Si así eran sobrios, no quería ni imaginarlos con un poco de alcohol en su sangre, de solo pensarlo le daba miedo.

—Te vas ahora mismo o llamo a los guardias.

¿Guardias? Vieja ridícula.

—¿Ves Mimi? Nos echaron por tu culpa, por ser tan chillona.

—¿Mi culpa? —preguntó triste haciendo un puchero.

¿Dónde había quedado la Mimi ruda que había golpeado a Tai? ¿Por qué ahora no lo golpeaba de nuevo por decir ese tipo de barbaridades? Como si ella fuese la única gritona dentro de la biblioteca, había que ver lo cínico que era Tai.

Siguieron echándose la culpa entre los tres, estaba seguro que llegaría un momento en que explotaría y aquel momento sería en 3, 2, 1…

—¿Van a dejar su hueveo de lado alguna puta vez? —preguntó el rubio intentando sonar calmado, lo cual claramente no le había dado resultado. Tai, Sora y su novia se callaron de golpe y voltearon rápidamente a verlo asustados. —¿No? —se respondió a si mismo al ver que los chicos permanecían totalmente callados y atónitos con su reacción. —OK.

Dicho esto último el rubio se dispuso a marcharse a un lugar alejado y, lo más importante, libre de amigos y novia. Ellos siguieron protestando, sobre todo Mimi que por más que los chicos le decían que no, ella insistía en ir con Matt y disculparse con él… Otra vez. Sus amigos, hasta su padre le había dicho que antes de un examen, lo mejor era estar relajado y no calentarse más la cabeza estudiando, él pareció meditarlo un poco más y optó por guardar aquel gran libro y las muchas guías que Sora le había pasado en su mochila. Caminó hasta el lugar más recóndito y escondido del campus, un lugar donde ninguno de sus amigos pudiera llegar, que ni siquiera supieran que tal lugar existía, y se fumó unos cuantos cigarros, era una de las pocas cosas que lo mantenía calmado y relajado, sobre todo antes de un momento tan estresante como lo es un examen final, del que dependía si aprobaba o no la famosa materia.

* * *

><p>Respiró hondo y botó el aire lentamente. Arrojó su lápiz al interior de la mochila, dando por finalizado el examen, ya no sabía qué más inventar, además de sus conocimientos. Paseó su mirada por el salón, todos seguían de cabeza en la prueba, veía como unos chicos golpeaban incesantemente el lápiz con la mesa, como otros se mordían los labios, otros se rascaban la cabeza, algunos solo miraban sin esperanzas aquellas páginas llenas de números y problemas ¿Había sido el primero en terminar? No se lo creía.<p>

Se levantó dispuesto a dejar su examen terminado al escritorio del profesor, tomar su mochila e ir a fumarse otro cigarro, aún faltaba esperar el resultado de éste.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó el profesor cuando vio a Matt darse la vuelta para salir.

Él, no muy seguro, solo apuntó con su pulgar hacia la puerta. ¿Qué mierda le importaba donde iba? ¿No tenía suficiente con todo lo que había tenido que hacer para rendir el examen, su hija quería más de él?

—Es tu última materia, ¿no? —Matt asintió aún sin entender mucho. —¿Qué te parece si reviso tu examen ahora mismo? Así no tendrás que venir luego solo para saber el resultado.

Matt seguía igual de intrigado. ¿El señor Ichigawa estaba siendo amable con él? Pero si el viejo lo odiaba… Vaya que le importaba la felicidad de su hijita sicópata… Se alzó de hombros y asintió tontamente. —Bueno…

Se mantenía de pie a un lado del profesor, viendo como éste anotaba un montón de cosas en su prueba, rayaba su desarrollo, ponía vistos, cruces, encerraba unas cosas, tachaba otras, acotaciones y un montón de otras cosas que no entendía. A un lado de cada pregunta, el profesor ponía un visto o una cruz, dependiendo del resultado final y también del montón de cosas anotadas previamente. Él ya había calculado que con un total de 60 preguntas en el examen, él debía tener exactamente 15 buenas para pasar con el 25% de aprobación exigida. Rezaba, disponía su fe a todos los santos que conocía, de todas las religiones y creencias existentes para poder lograr sus tan ansiados 15 puntos. Había perdido las esperanzas cuando el profesor se quedó pegado en la antepenúltima página poniendo múltiples cruces y signos de desaprobación y él solo había contado 14 preguntas buenas… Sea como sea, de todas formas habría reprobado con dignidad, faltándole solo un punto para aprobar, de todos modos no sería tan malo, ya para el próximo semestre cuando tuviese que dar el curso de nuevo, al menos sabría bien la materia que entraba. ¡Qué lindo! Poniéndose el parche antes de la herida…

—Bueno, estás oficialmente de vacaciones. —habló el señor Ichigawa.

Lo sabía, reprobó y por eso está de vacaciones… Porque ya no había nada más que hacer, había reprobado y ahora tenía que esperar dos semestres más para poder volver a tomar el ramo con los estudiantes nuevos. Sería un veterano entre todos los niñitos llenos de aspiraciones e ideales para su futuro, él sería el único viejo entre todo el grupo.

—Felicidades… Pasaste.

¿Qué? Seguramente era una broma de mal gusto, quizás él lo había hecho pasar para que sintiera remordimiento de conciencia y tuviese alguna especie de cita con su princesita… Ojalá que no.

—Aprobaste con 65, no sé como lo hiciste, pero pasaste. Felicitaciones Ishida.

Se quedó un buen rato pensando en si lo que el profesor le decía era verdadero o no, ni siquiera sus conocimientos le daban la confianza necesaria como para creerlo, él esperaba tener la nota mínima, no un 65… Eso si que era demasiado para él. Aunque pensándolo mejor, quizás con los mandoneos de sus amigos había sido posible lograr tan alta calificación.

Luego de asimilarlo con un poco más de sensatez, caminó hacia la puerta buscando entre sus bolsillos, ya tenía lo más importante: sus cigarrillos, pero le faltaba algo, su complemento… El condenado encendedor que no aparecía por ningún lado. Tuvo que posponer su búsqueda para abrir la puerta del salón y salir. Cuando salió al fin y cerró la puerta tras si, dispuesto a ir a tirarse al pasto y fumarse unos cuantos cigarros pacíficamente escuchó un estruendo que casi le rompió los tímpanos.

—¡Ya salió! —gritó la chillona y aguda voz de la castaña. —¿Cómo te fue amor? ¿Bien?

Al parecer habían estado los tres junto a la puerta durante todo lo que duró su examen, eran como los periodistas sicópatas que no lo dejaban solo a sol ni a sombra y que lo atormentaban con sus preguntas todo el tiempo. Él solo emitió un ruido sin importancia al mismo tiempo que alzó sus hombros desinteresadamente. Sintió como sus amigos lo querían matar casi instantáneamente.

—¿Pasaste? —preguntó alterada Sora. Después de todo, ella había invertido gran parte de su tiempo en las últimas dos semanas, como mínimo merecía saber si sus esfuerzos habían servido de algo… Matt asintió. Sacó algo de su mochila, un papel todo arrugado, indecente, y se lo entregó. —¡¿65? ¿Tuviste un 65? —preguntó emocionada. El rubio de nuevo asintió.

Tai, sin creerlo le arrebató el examen de Matt, no lo creería hasta que no lo viera con sus propios ojos. —¿Cómo mierda ocurrió esto? Tu nunca sacas estas calificaciones… Mucho menos en matemática.

Matt no supo si reír ante el comentario, o sentirse indignado porque su mejor amigo, una persona que debía apoyarlo en todo, le estuviera diciendo de manera MUY directa que era un tonto ignorante y de mente inferior que no era capaz de sacar esas notas por si solo.

—Pero Sora lo ayudó, ¡duh! —habló Mimi haciéndole ver a Tai que su pregunta resultaba ser bastante obvia y quizás estúpida a la vez.

Ah, pero que lindo, ni Tai ni su novia lo creían capaz de obtener esa calificación por su cuenta.

Tai volteó inmediatamente hacia su novia. —Debes hacer ese tipo de milagros más seguido, pero conmigo. —habló sonriente.

—Amor, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Fue inevitable para Matt sonreír ante el comentario de su novia. Sabía que para que Mimi sintiera orgullo no había que hacer muchas cosas ni tan especiales o importantes, pues ella era una gran persona, siempre se sentía orgullosa de los logros de sus amigos, más que de los suyos propios.

—Y lo más importante de todo es que lo hiciste por tus propios métodos. —habló sintiendo aún mucho más orgullo de él. —Bueno, solo un con poquito de ayuda. Sabías que la hija del profesor es muy fanática tuya y no te valiste de eso para aprobar.

Sintió la fuerte mirada de la pelirroja, y volteó a verla. Estaba con sus labios torcidos, sus cejas levantadas y ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

No entendía por qué lo miraba de esa manera tan acosadora, él no había conseguido que el profesor lo pasara sin nada, solo había usado ESA carta para que le aplicada el examen, no para aprobarlo… Sora lo hacía sentir como un miserable sobornador. ¡Estúpida Sora! Incluso callada lo motivaba a hacer "lo correcto"

—Ven, tengo que… decirte algo. —le dijo tomándola de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella para llevarla a un lugar apartado de Tai, ya lo había hartado con sus estúpidos comentarios sobre él y Mimi. Cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de ellos comenzó a hablar. —La verdad es que… Con respecto a lo que dijiste de la hija de mi profesor, es… —suspiró. Tenía que decírselo él mismo, no quería que se enterara por Sora luego. —Es cierto. Logré que me dejara presentarme al examen dándole boletos, un autógrafo y una foto a su hija.

Mimi comenzó a mirarlo de forma casi igual de acusadora que Sora, y eso le asustaba completamente.

Esa Azusa estúpida, sicópata, niña rara, fenómeno del mal… Acaparadora de novios. Seguramente ahora la muy tonta sentiría que influenciaba en la vida de SU novio. No entendía como Matt había usado aquel método tan bajo y repugnante para haber aprobado el ramo, aunque… No podía precipitarse a nada y, escuchándolo bien, él dijo muy claro que con eso había permitido que el profesor aceptase que rindiera el examen, no que gracias a ello lo había aprobado sin más, y de no ser así ¿por qué razón entones Matt hizo tantos esfuerzos estudiando, rebajándose a si mismo y haciendo casi nulo su orgullo al ir él mismo a pedirle ayuda a su amiga? Se había matado estudiando como un loco histérico, quizás nunca en su vida había estudiado de ese modo tan afanado… Ella le creía, le costaba, pero le creía. Y es que se pasaría de cínica si se enojaba ahora y le armaba una escenita, después de todo lo que había pasado en esas dos semanas era casi estúpido e inconcebible hacerlo. Había desconfiado de él, de su amor, de su fidelidad, y encima de todo con su mejor amiga. Ahora que lo pensaba se sentía una completa tonta.

—No deberías sentirte orgullosa de mi.

Finalmente ella le sonrió y negó suavemente al ver su semblante triste. —¿Por qué no? Claro que si. Estoy muy, muy, muy orgullosa de ti mi amor. Pasaste matemáticas, obtuviste un 65 con mucho esfuerzo y estudio. Por supuesto que tengo que sentirme orgullosa. —cambió totalmente su expresión cuando Matt puso su mano derecha sobre su frente y ladeó sus labios. —No Matt, no tengo fiebre. —habló adivinando las intenciones de su novio. —De verdad estoy orgullosa, de verdad te creo lo de la p… de Azusa… —se corrigió.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actitud casi arrebatada de su novia, que estuvo a nada de insultar a Azusa y al percatarse de eso enmendó el camino, alguien tan fina e íntegra como Mimi jamás se rebajaría. Y para que lo negaba, se iría directo al infierno si lo hacía, sonreía también porque creyó en él… o quizá era otro de sus macabros planes, así como sucedió hace dos semanas. La prominente sonrisa de su rostro desapareció y miró a Mimi desconcertado.

La castaña rodó los ojos y negó suavemente. —Matt, tal vez esto te ayude a entenderme —la chica esbozando una sonrisa se paró de puntitas para poder chocar sus labios contra los del rubio, que no tardó en responder. Matt abrazó a Mimi por la cintura mientras su lengua acariciaba los labios de la castaña, y poco a poco se adentró en su boca, buscando la lengua de la chica que no tardó en salir a su encuentro.

—¿Ahora sí crees que te creo? —murmuró la chica cuando se apartó un poco para retomar aire, Matt solo cerró sus ojos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Estaba cómodo junto a Mimi, sin embargo las pocas horas de sueño comenzaban a cobrar factura —¿Qué tengo que hacer para que creas que te creo?

Abrió sus ojos bruscamente. Le creía no había discusión de eso, un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda cuando se preguntó qué locura sería capaz de hacer para que él creyera en ella, actos que eran directamente proporcional a su nulos intentos por descansar como rey e hibernar como oso.

—Si te creo amor —ya casi era imposible mantener sus ojos abiertos, sus párpados cada vez pesaban más.

Mimi sonrió contenta. —Necesitas ir a descansar Matt —tomó su rostro con delicadeza —te desvelaste tanto estudiando para aprobar tu examen —suspiró —¡Qué pasaste!, pero ahora ve y date un merecido descanso —besó con dulzura la mejilla del chico.

Justo cuando estaba por pensar que tenía a la novia más comprensiva del mundo, la que lo mimaba, lo apapachaba y sobre todo entendía que él necesitaba descansar para reponerse, a la novia que solo le faltaba que le calentara un vaso de leche y lo arropara para que tenga dulces sueños. Pero… ¿Cómo mierda estaba eso?, ¿Qué no durmió porque estudió mucho o no durmió porque no lo dejaron ni a sol ni a sombra? Ya. Total, ni energía tenía para renegar internamente, mejor invertía la poca pila que le quedaba para irse a dormir… se lo merecía, luego de dos semanas interminables.

—Te quiero —susurró aún dándole descanso a sus ojos azules.

—Pero te acompañaré hasta tu casa para asegurarme de que llegues bien —exclamó rápidamente —, no quiero que te caigas dormido en la calle y que luego te atropellen o te asalten. Así que yo te cuidaré —infló su pecho con orgullo.

Siempre era Matt quien la protegía a ella, pero ahora le tocaba a ella ser la ruda que defendería a su novio de su burlón mejor amigo, de sus locas fanáticas y de los conductores inconscientes. No podía permitir que la falta de sueño de su novio afectara su concentración, y que precisamente por eso le ocurriera cualquier accidente.

Y después de todo lo que lo había hecho pasar durante aquellas dos semanas, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, tratarlo pésimamente por culpa de Tai y su paranoico sueñito tonto y que había provocado la desconfianza de ella y a la vez del moreno sobre su novio hermoso y su mejor amiga… Había sido un error imbécil, como para nunca más volver a repetir algo así. Ahora como nunca tenía que cuidar su relación con el rubio, porque nada ni nadie se interpondría entre ellos, ni siquiera otro sueño sin fundamentos de Tai. Pero algo bueno había obtenido de todo ese lío, ahora sus amigos estaban juntos y felices de la vida al igual que ella y Matt. Sería genial, podían salir en citas dobles, hacer cosas los cuatro, pasarlo excelente… Y ahora Taichi no tenía excusas para desconfiar de la pelirroja, y ella ya nunca más sería tan tonta como para creerle sus estupideces… Ya no más.

Notaba como de vez en cuando la firmeza del agarre de sus manos se desvanecía, y eso era únicamente por la falta de sueño de su novio. Volteó a verlo a su lado y apretó un poco más la mano de él. Notó como el rubio ante su acción abría del golpe los ojos, obligándose a seguir despierto, aún faltaban unas cuantas cuadras hasta su casa.

—Mejor te hablo para mantenerte despierto. —concluyó ella. —¿De qué quieres que te hable?

—No sé amor, de lo que tú quieras. —dijo él muy cabelleroso. Gran error.

—¿En serio? Muy bien… A ver, de lo que yo quiera… —Mimi comenzó a buscar en su mente un tema sumamente interesante, del cual pudiera hablar horas y horas, y del que conociera mucho. El tema que usaría debía tener esas características, para poder hablar con un gran conocimiento y sin parar, así su amado novio no se caería dormido por ahí en cualquier mugroso lugar. —Bueno, ya sé. Te hablaré de lo que te va a encantar…

¿Algo que le encantaría? Él sonrió. Mimi lo conocía bastante bien, sin duda de algo que él disfrutaba en un tema de conversación era de música, podía pasar horas hablando de buenas bandas de rock, era su música favorita, y de entre ello tenía mucho repertorio bandas para poder hablar todo el tiempo. Además la música era algo que ella, al igual que él, también disfrutaba mucho, sin duda como todo el mundo, también tenían sus diferencias, pero no eran tan grandes…

—¡Ay, Matt mira! —gritó eufórica la castaña deteniéndose frente un gran afiche publicitario del cine. —¡La Bella y la Bestia en 3D! Matt, vamos a verla ¿si?

Él no tuvo energías ni mucho menos valor para negarse a tal angelical, hermosa y tierna carita de Mimi al pedirle aquella ida al cine, la verdad era que él no disfrutaba mucho de ese tipo de películas, aunque si con eso veía feliz a su novia, todo valía. Finalmente asintió y sonrió más cuando vio como Mimi celebraba su decisión.

—Me encanta esa película. —comenzó a hablar cuando continuaron su camino al departamento de Matt. —Amo a Bella, es una de mis princesas de Disney favoritas, junto con Cenicienta, Rapunzel, Aurora…

¿De eso le iba a hablar? ¿Ese era el interesante tema que le iba a encantar?

¿Princesas? Ese era un tema que solo le podía interesar a ella… Y también a las niñitas menores de 10 años.

—¿Y… Giselle? —preguntó Matt extrañado de no escucharla de las primeras en la lista de su novia, el camino a su casa nunca antes le había parecido tan largo, interminable como las princesas de Disney, y estaba seguro de que aún faltaban muchas más... Sin duda ese había sido el error que pudo cometer…

—¡Giselle, claro! —volteó emocionada a ver a Matt, ella lo sabía, este sin duda había sido un tema que le fascinó a Matt. —¿Como sabrá que la amas… Como verá tu amor?

—No cantes. —si no fuese porque el cansancio era más grande que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera sentir, sin duda le habría gritado por ponerse a cantar, provocando que todas las personas que pasaban cerca de ellos, o no tan cerca, voltearan a mirar a su novia como soñadoramente estaba dispuesta a ponerse a cantar como en la película. Ya suficiente había tenido con escucharla cantar COMPLETA la canción, con diálogos incluídos, y ahora toda la cháchara sobre las princesas… Estaba comenzando a pensar que la acera también podría ser un buen lugar para dormir…

* * *

><p>—… Blancanieves, Jazmín, Tiana, Ariel… ¡Ay, que tonta! No conté a Mulán, ¿la haz visto? Ella es genial, fue a la guerra a pelear por su nación porque su padre estaba muy enfermo para hacerlo y ella tomó su lugar ¡Que noble!<p>

Era increíble… Él se jactaba de conocer bien a su novia, pero la realidad era muy distinta. La verdad era que no sabía uno de los aspectos más característicos de Mimi, su afán por no callarse, y más cuando hablaba de un tema sumamente interesante para ella, las princesas Disney. Él era un tipo que se consideraba bastante culto, podía hablar de cualquier tema, música, historia, artes, cine, libros, cocina, programas de televisión, películas, comedia, sabía de actualidad, ciencias, también de deportes… Pero debía reconocer que frente al tema que había puesto Mimi, se sentía como un completo ignorante. Metió la llave en la cerradura, porque sí, ya había llegado a su departamento y a la castaña aún no se le terminaban las princesas… Sin duda era un tema sin fin.

Arrojó las llaves hacia el mesón de la cocina, importándole bien poco si habían caído ahí o al piso. Caminó hacia el sillón y se dejó caer en él, soltó un prolongado suspiro al hacerlo, si tenía que escuchar todo el palabrerío de su novia, al menos lo haría cómodamente, intentaría mantener los ojos abietos y no dormirse para que ella no se enojara y pensara que era un maleducado.

—Jane también es genial… La de Tarzán. —habló cuando Matt la volvió a mirar raro. En realidad a él no le interesaba que le explicara cosas que no quería saber. —Renunció a toda su vida en Inglaterra por quedarse con el amor de su vida. También está la del Jorobado de Notre Dame, Esmeralda… Ella si que es muy sensual. Y como olvidar a Meg, es que sencillamente la adoro. También está Pocahontas… Que se enamora de John Smith… John es como tú, es rubio y de ojos azules… —volteó hacia el rubio, esperando alguna reacción ante su especial analogía, que se sintiera halagado u ofendido, pero que sintiera algo… —¿Matt?

Lo llamó, pero él no respondía. Seguía en la misma posición inicial en la que estaba cuando se tiró al sillón… Se había quedado dormido.

Se sintió como la peor novia del mundo cuando se dio cuenta que permaneció quizás cuanto tiempo hablando sola, y Matt dormido… Quizás cuanto le había costado haberse quedado dormido al pobre con toda su cháchara, estaba apunto de volverlo a llamar y disculparse una y mil veces si era necesario, pero sería absurdo… Mejor se iba y lo dejaba dormir tranquilo.

Tomó una frazada que se encontraba sobre uno de los sillones, la verdad esa frazada era una de las cosas más normales que se podía encontrar sobre los sillones de ese lugar, había que ver lo desordenados que eran padre e hijo. Cubrió al rubio con ella para luego acariciar suavemente su cabello, aprovechando de quitar unos mechones que caían por su frente hasta sus ojos y le proporcionó un tierno beso antes de salir del departamento lo más silenciosamente posible. Si se quedaba ahí con Matt, aunque sea viéndolo dormir, posiblemente sería un peligro para él, ella era la persona menos callada del universo, y quería dejarlo dormir, después de todo lo que había pasado, él se lo merecía.

* * *

><p><em>Well... Sueño frustrado termina aquí. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, porque mientras nosotros releíamos la historia nos partimos de la risa. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y agregar a sus favoritos. Pídeme ésta regresará en verano con una historia que los hará llorar... pero de la RISA! Solo diré algo, antes de que Lenny hable: la fecha y la hora de actualización de este fic fueron elegidos especialmente para alguien (6) Leen, da los motivos.<em>

_Bueno, a pedido de una gran amiga, hemos decidido actualizar el capítulo final de nuestro primer fic en conjunto, hoy, sábado 7 de Abril, a las 12:30 (Chile), 9:30 (México) Qué casualidaaad! Justo cuando está jugando el Colo Colo con la Unión Española :B Justo cuando la linda Pía había pedido que no actualizáramos (6) Perdón, se nos olvidó :A Bueno, ya que... VAMOS LA UNIOOOÓN! Se nota que no nos gusta el Colo? :B En fin..._

_Saluditos y agradecimientos para las 5 personitas hermosas que nos dejaron los 6 reviews del capítulo anterior... Si, para variar **Pía linda** y sus dos RR xDDD Así que gracias a ustedes Matt solo tuvo 6 horas de sueño, pobrecito... Ahora sigue despierto escuchando a Mimi hablar esta vez de los príncipes de Disney (?) Ok, no xDDDD **MimatoxLove** Pucha, disculpa... Por nuestra culpa te tratan de enferma u_u pero no te preocupes, ya con esto es el fin xD solo falta reír de esta y adiós a los gritos de tu hermana! :D que amargada ella ¬¬ no sabe de diversión xD (?)** Amewarashi** Ya actualizamos! :D y es el fin :( A nosotras también nos encanta que te encante el fic xDDDD **Meny *-* La hambrienta de pecar!** Escribiste tantas cosas que nos da lata comentarlas :B aunque esto es digno de destacar **"uuyy yo hubiera sido Mimi lo golpeo en los huevos, lo amarro a la cama y LO VIOLO! Ok, no... la cosa es castigarlo, no darle placer xD"** Lo dijimos... Hambrienta de pecar! ** Faty :D** Aquí tampoco hay mucho Taiora u_u casi nada de hecho D: pero te aseguramos que te vas a partir de la risa nuevamente :B **Pía (L)** ... Gracias por haber resumido tu RR xDDDDDD **"No me webeen ahora porque ya les dejé un RR decente y hasta lo acorté un poco para que no se cansen leyendo tanto"** Que considerada, gracias e_e POR NADAAAA! xDDD No mentira :B Igual le diste dos horas de sueño a Matt tu solita, él te lo agradece y te irá a violar mañana justo a las 5:30 de allá, cuando quieras ver el partido tranquilamente y llegará a calentarte, y tu no podrás negarte porque es tan mino, y le dirás: AY SI MATT SALTAME PAPIIIIII 1717 PÉGAME, AZÓTAME, AYY SIIIII (?) xDDDDDDDDDDDD Bueno, y a pedido de Roww, el negro también irá a violarte, harán un trío, y ninguno de los dos te dejará su número cuando se termine el partido como a las 7:00 xDDDDD_

_Ya y eso :B Muchas gracias por haber leído estos 5 capítulos y haber soportado nuestras estupideces y pendejadas :B Y si querían leer más, no se preocupen porque como dijo Roww, regresamos en verano (invierno para el hemisferio sur) o quizás antes con más retorcidas historias que ya tenemos en mente :B pero tengan paciencia que están solo EN MENTE, no en word :B_

_Cuídense mucho :D GRACIAS, GRACIAS, NO SE MOLESTEN :B De nada :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Row&amp;Len ~<strong>  
><em>


End file.
